Alllviiin!: Through the Years
by Hikami42
Summary: /Discontinued/ A story that will last a lifetime... literally. Come follow the boys as they live through 50 years. Come see the world through a toon's eyes. In other words, not your ordinary Chipmunk fanfiction.
1. Part 1: Sept 17, 1958 thru Sept 20, 1958

**(Note: They are in their Alvin Show forms. Pay attention to the dates, they're important.)**

* * *

_**SEPTEMBER 17, 1958**_

Existence. That was the first word that came to his mind as he cracked open his eyes for the first time. How he had wished for existence when he was on that piece of paper...

The paper! The boy thought as he shot up into a sitting position. But, he didn't get all the way up, because his forehead collided with something and he flopped back onto the soft surface he had been laying on.

"Woah, Simon." He heard a deep voice say. _Simon?_ The small boy thought, _where have I heard_ _that before?_ He felt a hand behind his back and his brain registered that he was changing in position slightly, but he didn't really notice. He was too busy figuring out what the word "Simon" meant.

He opened his mouth to speak, but felt something thick in his mouth and he tried to spit it out, but only got it far enough out that he could see it. There was something red and slimy sticking out of his mouth and he reached up to grab it to pull it out further.

"No, Simon." The voice said again as a hand came up and pushed his down. It was pale looking, the nails were cut short. "That belongs in there. Your tongue helps you speak."

"Speak?" The boy asked. His eyes widened when that strange vibration came out of his throat and he gasped.

"Yes." The deep voice said. "Speak."

"Speak." He heard his voice call out again and he felt a happy feeling wash over him. He could speak! After all that time of listening to those men talk around him while he was on the paper he could finally talk back. "I'm. Simon?" He asked as he used his hand to point at himself. He felt happiness wash over him again when he realized he could move.

"Yes." Simon finally pinpointed where the voice was coming from and glanced upward. "You're Simon, and I'm Ross."

"Ross." Simon repeated as he examined the face before him. He was an older man with black hair and kind looking eyes. "What. Happened?" Simon asked as he enjoyed hearing his high pitched voice bounce off the walls of the small room. His voice was choppy with a space between each word because he still wasn't used to talking.

"I'll explain once your brothers wake up." The man answered as he helped Simon stand. The boy was very glad to find that he could on his own very quickly and he stretched his arms out as far as they could go. He twisted his hands around and carefully popped his back before sitting back down on what his mind identified as a couch. He had no idea how he knew what it was called, just that his mind had supplied the word. Once Simon looked stable, Ross quietly slipped out of the room into the kitchen.

When he was comfortable on the couch, Simon looked around the room he was in with wide eyes. It was a simple looking…. _living room, _his mind told him. The room was painted yellow, and there was a pale rug on the floor. He was sitting on the only couch in the room, and there were two other little forms lying on the floor. Simon couldn't see what they looked like, because they were covered in blankets.

Simon almost fell over when Ross came back in with a glass of water, because his dry throat suddenly screamed at him when his eyes landed on the water. He took the glass with shaking hands and brought the cool liquid to his lips. He took a small sip and let it wet his tongue, before gulping the rest of the glass down. His stomach turned as the water hit the bottom and gurgled in unhappiness. At once, Simon realized that he was starving and he looked around, because Ross had managed to disappear again.

"Simon." He heard Ross's voice and the small boys spun around. "Can you move?" Ross had something balanced on his shoulder, but Simon couldn't tell what it was, because it was still covered in the blanket.

Simon quickly jumped off the couch and ran to the other side of the room. The big man put the small, blanket covered thing down and arranged it on the couch. He placed a pillow under one end of the blanket and moved it over just a small amount to the right.

That's when a hand fell out from under the blanket and Simon gasped. It was a small hand, so much smaller than his own. When Ross moved to cover the hand back up, not knowing that Simon had seen, the small boy that had just awoken bolted forward and threw the blanket off of the couch.

Ross gasped at the sudden movement and he cringed when Simon turned to look at him, his dark eyes boring holes in his head.

"Theodore?" He asked, not realizing he wasn't supposed to know the name of the green clad figure on the couch. But, the name had just come to him when he had gotten that short glance at the small boy's face.

"How do you know what his name is?" Ross asked. "You were just created." Simon shrugged and glanced back at Theodore before moving away from the couch. He cringed away from Ross's hands as the man moved to stop him and Ross froze. Once he was free of Ross, Simon moved across the room and huddled into the corner. He needed time to think.

Created? He had no idea what that word meant, but he also had no idea how he had gotten here or what he was. He looked down at his hands and turned them over. They were coved in a strange kind of hair. _Fur, _his mind supplied. He took a hand and rubbed it all the way up the opposite arm. It was covered in the same substance. He picked up the end of his long shirt that had collected around his shoes just enough to see his ankles and part of his legs. It seemed that his whole body was covered this fur.

He shook his head and reached up to wipe the sweat that had collected on his forehead off, but he didn't get that far, for his hands brushed something that had been balancing on his nose and whatever it was fell off with a clatter.

Suddenly, everything went blurry and Simon felt helpless. He couldn't see, he was in an unusual place, and he was so hungry he was about ready to start chewing on his shoelaces.

He quickly dropped down to his hands and knees to search for whatever had just fallen off of his face. Apparently, he couldn't see without them.

"Here, Simon." Simon heard Ross's voice and he tensed. "Put your glasses on and we'll talk."

Simon cautiously grabbed the black blur that had to be his "glasses" and placed them back on his nose. He felt the bars in the back slide around his ears and he sighed in relief as the world came back into focus. Ross held his hand out and Simon reluctantly placed his own smaller one in Ross's bigger one.

Ross led Simon into a small room with a table in the middle and a stove off to the side. There were counters lining the whole room. It had all the other kitchen gadgets from a sink to an oven.

"So, Simon," Ross began, feeling a bit awkward, "I bet you're really confused."

"Yes. I. Am." Simon sighed a little as his voice came out choppy again. Oh, well, he would just have to get used to it.

"Well, you see. You are what we would call a 'toon'." Simon could hear the quotations in his voice, but he didn't dwell on it for too long. He was too busy puzzling over what the word 'toon' meant.

"I. Don't. Understand." He said as he ignored the rumbling his stomach was making.

"How do I put this?" Ross asked himself as he got up to make Simon something to eat. "Toon is short for cartoon. It means that you were drawn on a piece of paper and brought to life. You're made of real substances now. Skin, blood, fur, tissues, all that, but you used to be on a piece of paper." Ross paused a few seconds to let Simon think this over while he set a plate of bread on the table for Simon to pick at. "Sorry," he apologized, "This isn't my house and the only thing the owner eats is sandwiches."

"Now, Ross." A voice called from behind him. "It's the only thing I know how to make that won't burn the house down." A man emerged from behind Ross. He had black hair and dark eyes like his own. He was clad in a white shirt and black pants with black shoes that arched up at the toes. He was clearly a man like Ross, but there was something different about him… Something that didn't make him look as human…

Ross motioned to the man with his head. "That's Dave." He said as the man now introduced as Dave sat down at the table across from Simon. "He's a toon too."

"Nice to meet you." Dave held out his hand and Simon grasped it firmly. While they shook, Dave spoke again. "You're Simon, right?"

Simon nodded again. "Yes. I. Am. Simon."

Dave nodded and smiled. He leaned over and staged-whispered in Simon's ear. "Don't worry about the choppy speech. It'll get better as you get older."

Simon felt relief hit him full force when Dave said that. He didn't want to spend his whole life talking like this. "Nice. To. Meet. You. Dave." Simon said as he smiled at the man across from him.

"I take it that's your brothers in there still asleep?" Dave asked as he glanced up at Ross.

Simon swallowed the piece of bread he had in his mouth and looked up at Ross too. "Are. They?" He asked as he picked up another piece of bread. Ross smiled at Simon and nodded once before sitting back down.

"They are, Simon. Now, there's some thing Dave and I have to explain to all three of you as soon as your brothers wake up, but there's some things I think you need to know now."

Simon nodded again as he took a big swallow out of the glass that Dave just set in front of him.

"You see, Simon. I created you _and_ Dave here." He punched Dave on the shoulder and Dave rolled his eyes, still watching Simon's face to see how he was going to take this.

Simon kept his face emotionless as Ross continued. "Dave came to be a few decades ago when I was little. You see, Simon, I was a very imaginative child. I don't really remember what I was thinking when I created Dave, but it just kinda happened."

Simon nodded and opened his mouth to ask a question, but something stopped him. It was the faintest noise of fabric brushing across fabric.

Simon's eyes widened and he darted out of the room so fast he was a blur. Ross glanced at Dave and the toon shrugged.

"I guess he already know how's to use his ToonZoom."

In the other room, Simon skidded to a stop and almost crashed right into the other sleeping form that he could only assume was his other brother. He carefully backtracked, taking care to stay extra quiet for the two that were still dead to the world.

The form on the couch shifted a little under the blanket and Simon's heart skipped a beat. He moved up to the couch and pulled the blanket off his smaller brother and felt his heart swell with unexpected joy.

He had brothers!

It had just hit him that he wasn't alone in this new and unfamiliar world. He had family that actually shared his genes or ink or whatever Ross had said. He actually had two people who would stand by him no matter what happened or how much time went by.

The little form on the couch flipped over onto his stomach and groaned. He turned back over slowly and looked up at Simon with bleary eyes that were the same dark shade as Simon's. He blinked once and closed his eyes. He then reached up and rubbed his eyes before opening them again. He looked straight at Simon and smiled.

Simon smiled back and helped his brother sit up before moving to sit beside him on the couch to wait for Ross and Dave.

Theodore leaned into Simon's side and sighed deeply before closing his eyes again, trying to catch the last remains of sleep. He had no idea why he trusted this boy with the bug eyes, but he looked trustworthy and he smiled back when he smiled first…

"Hello, little one." Theodore jumped when he heard the deep voice call out, so the boy that had been there patted him on the head and put his arm around his shoulders.

"Don't. Be. Scared." The bug-eyed boy reassured as he looked back at Theodore. He pointed to himself and said: "I'm. Simon."

"Simon." Theodore repeated with gusto as he nodded.

"And. You're. Theodore." The bug-eyed boy now identified as Simon said. Simon looked up at the deep voiced man for conformation and he nodded. Simon mimked the man and nodded at Theodore.

"I'm. Theodore?" He asked as he pointed to himself, and like Simon, he winced when he voice came out choppy.

"Hello, Theodore." The deep voiced man said as he leaned down the green-clad boy's level. "I'm Ross Bagdasarian Sr."

Theodore tried to repeat his name back, but couldn't get past the last name. So he just looked back a forth between Simon and the man before saying: "Ross", and nodding.

Simon helped him stand and coaxed him to walk into the kitchen with the promise of food and something to drink.

Theodore resisted at first, wondering why he should trust these people and Simon stopped too. He waved Ross ahead into the kitchen and looked at his smaller brother.

"Its. Okay. Theodore. I'm. Your. Brother." He reassured with a smile. Theodore still hesitated and shook his head.

"Do. You. Want. Proof?" Simon asked. When Theodore didn't answer, Simon took that as confirmation and led the small boy toward the kitchen. He made Theodore stand in front of the stove and they both looked at their reflections in the dark glass. Both were stunned how alike they looked. If it wasn't for their different heights and Theodore's rounder appearance, they would look exactly alike.

Theodore smiled and engulfed Simon in a huge hug while mumbling something that sounded like: "Brother".

Simon hugged Theodore back and enjoyed the feeling that he would never be alone again. Those first few hours before Theodore had awoke had been horrible, but now, with Theodore's awakening, he knew things could only get better.

--

After Ross had explained everything he had already told Simon and introduced Dave to Theodore, all four of them walked back into the living room where Ross moved the final sleeping brother to the couch.

Simon and Theodore looked expectantly at the small form on the couch. Judging from the curves of the blanket over the body, he was shorter than both of them and there was something on his head that held the blanket above his head and made it balloon upward.

While the small movement of the smallest brother's chest made the blanket move, Simon and Theodore whispered quietly to each other on the couch. They spoke of unimportant things, things they wouldn't remember a few seconds later. Simon vaguely remembered Theodore asking what the first thing they were going to do with their new brother, Alvin, Ross had called him, was. This question made Simon look at the only brother who hadn't opened his eyes yet, and wondered what was going on in that little head of his…

--

We don't think much about how we came to be. We just know it happened. Sometimes curiosity gets the best of us, and we wish we could experience it when we're older so we can remember it... Sometimes we CAN recall our birth... Well, I guess this is mine. If you can call it that...

I'm feeling that sensation of time passing, and feeling it more and more. It also feels like I'm... alive. The second I heard my brothers' voices, in their squeaky likeness, I knew that we were finally off that paper. I was shocked to find that my thought process was getting more and more complex... I'm thinking things through, and acknowledging the sounds, smells, and feelings around me...

It's so different than it was on that piece of paper... I can still remember that man leaning over me, putting all he had into my drawing... The pride I feel to know that someone had worked so hard on ME... It's an overwhelming thing. I can feel the tension in the air. The two that were drawn with me... AFTER me too... They're already awake and... LIVING. I think I should have already joined them... Now I worry that I'll never awaken to the world that I was drawn into...

The time has moved more... The living world is so close I can practically see it... Wait... I CAN see it!

--

_**SEPTEMBER 20, 1958**_

The final boy had finally opened his eyes and as soon as the light hit them, they snapped closed again and he cringed. Ross was nervously pacing and occasionally glancing over at the blue and green clad toons. No one had yet noticed the awaking brother. Dave was standing in the doorway, casually leaning on the frame reading a book about Physics of all things.

The only thing on Simon's mind was what was happening. Ross still hadn't explained why he was sitting there, twiddling his thumbs, and staring at the floor, only looking up when Theodore shifted beside him. It had been almost three days since he had woken up, and he was more confused now than before. Theodore on the other hand, was just hungry. He had just eaten!

Suddenly, he fell over onto Simon, thus causing the taller boy to fall on the floor.

"Theodore..." Simon groaned as his nose collided with the floor. He turned his head towards Theodore to glare at him, and spotted Alvin carefully trying to open his eyes.

"Whoops. Sorry. Simon." Theodore apologized. He noticed Simon's lack of attention, and waved a hand in front of his brother's face. "What. Is. It. Simon?"

"Turn. Your. Head. And. See. For. Your. Self." Simon said as he took his hand and turned the clueless boy's head towards the awaking figure on the opposite end of the couch.

Theodore gasped and quickly exclaimed, "Oh. My. Goodness! You're. Right!" Theodore got up so fast he was he blur, and got to Alvin's side less than half a second later than Simon.

"Alvin? Are. You. Waking. Up?" Simon asked his groggy brother. "Ross! Dave! Alvin's. Waking. Up!!!!" Simon ran in front of the toon man as fast as he could, and starting poking his leg. "Dave! Dave! Come. Over. Here!" Simon paused for a second then said one last word, "Now!" He repeated the process with Ross, and soon they were all huddled over the smallest toon.

"Woah..." Alvin breathed. He turned his head to the side, diverted his eyes away from away from everyone and everything, and muttered almost inaudibly, 'Why's everyone crowded around me...?'

'You just woke up.' Simon immediately responded. Alvin lifted his eyes and made eye contact with the bespectacled toon. After a brief pause, Simon said one last thing, 'You're the last to wake up... You've been asleep a lot longer than us...' Theodore lifted his eye from Alvin to look at Simon as well.

Ross and Dave looked from one toon to another trying to figure out what was happening. All they heard were squeaks and gibberish. What was going on?

"What's all the squeaking about, fellas?" Ross interrupted. All three of the small boys turned their heads as one, and looked up at him. Ross was staring at them with wide eyes, trying to figure out what the new toons were doing. What they did next slightly surprised him.

The three brothers opened their mouths and spoke the same words at the same time, achieving perfect harmony with even trying. "We. Were. Talkin'. To. Each. Other."

"You were talking to each other?" Ross questioned. Now he was really confused. How can they understand squeaking and mindless gabble?

"Mmhmm." Simon replied. He looked at Theodore, who was yet to say anything, for an agreement.

"Yeah. We. Were." Theodore looked Simon in the eye, and as soon as the contact was broken, they moved closer to Alvin, and picked him up. They placed him gently on the floor, and spoke in the "mindless gabble" again. 'Come on. Let's go get something to eat. I'm starving.'

'Sure.' Alvin and Simon said simultaneously again. With that, the three made their way into the kitchen

--

A few hours later, after Alvin and Theodore got something to eat, and Alvin got used to his surroundings, Ross gathered the boys on the couch. He looked at each of them in turn. The three were sitting side by side by side, leaning on the back of the couch. Ross looked back at Dave and motioned him forward.

After Dave was beside him, Ross spoke up, "So, I'll bet that you guys have a lot of questions..." All that he got was a nod from each of them.

There was silence for a few moments as the boys collected their thoughts. After a while, the silence got tense. "What are your questions?" Ross prompted.

Simon was the first to start talking. "What. Are. We?" Simple enough.

Ross smiled as he started to answer. Finally, they were getting the idea. "You are toon Chipmunks."

Alvin just stared at the answer, then replied back with, "You. Never. Really. Said. What. A. Toon. Was..."

Ross listened to Alvin talk and suddenly remembered that he didn't. After a brief pause, he finally answered, "A toon is a drawing that is brought to life." Dave nodded, and looked the boys.

He paused and collected his thoughts. "Any more question before we get started?" He asked while scratching his head. While Dave was speaking, Ross retreated up the stairs.

"Started. With. What?" Theodore squeaked as he buried his face in Simon's back.

Dave chuckled, "Before I beginning explaining."

"Explaining. What?!" Theodore's voice was muffled this time.

"Be. Quiet. Theodore." Alvin ordered while Simon coaxed Theodore out from behind his back.

Dave shook his head. "Never mind."

"What?!" Alvin exclaimed, "I. Wanna. Know!"

"Not now, Alvin." Dave replied before sighing. Alvin had only been awake for a few hours, but Dave could already tell that he was going to be the most obnoxious. Dave got up and walked into the kitchen. He opened a cabinet and popped an aspirin before turning back to the trio of toons recently identified as chipmunks.

"Okay, let's start over." Dave said as he placed his hands on the counter. "You three and I are what humans call toons." He dragged the last word out.

"We. Got. That." Simon answered as he placed his hands behind his back.

Dave watched Simon with sharp eyes. "Simon?" He asked. The tallest toon looked up at him.

"Yes. Dave?" He asked as he pushed Theodore along toward the living room.

"Did you happen to feel anything while your hands were back there?"

All three chipmunks paused and turned their heads at the exact same moment to look at him. "What?!" They asked at the same time in perfect harmony.

"Well," Dave began as all three settled back on the couch. "Toons have what's called a C-Space. It's a sort of pocket that only we can access."

"Huh?" Alvin asked as he looked at Dave crazily.

Dave paused a moment and put a hand on his chin in thought. How to explain this? "You're C-Space is something that is like a bottomless pit. It's what some call another dimension that only toons can access. You can pull anything you want from it, like pies or marbles, but only you personally can access it."

"Where. Is. It?" Simon asked, curiosity getting the best of him.

"Anywhere you want it to be. In a closet, out a window. Most toons usually place it behind their backs so it will be easily accessible, but you can move it any time you need too."

"Do. We. Have. A. C-Space?" Theodore asked.

"I think so… you should."

'What do you mean we _should_?!' Alvin yelled in a flurry of squeaks.

Dave sighed. "I can't understand you when you don't speak English."

"What. My. Smaller. Brother. Said. Is. What. Do. You. Mean. We. Should?" Simon answered.

"Well, when a toon is created, their creator chooses which properties of Tooning they know. Ros-" He was interrupted by Theodore.

"What's. Tooning?"

Alvin, who had grown born with the questioning, pointed at something behind Dave and asked, "What's. That?"

Simon glanced at what Alvin was pointing at and looked back at Alvin. "That. Was. Sudden."

Dave turned and looked back; he chuckled. "That's a calendar."

"What's. A. Calendar?" Simon asked this time.

"It tells you the date."

Theodore looked at him with wide, innocent eyes. "What's a date?"

Dave groaned. _They're somehow working against me. _He thought to himself as he rubbed his forehead. His headache was back. "It's how we measure time in a large quantity."

"Oh." Theodore hummed to himself. "What's. The. Date. Then?"

Dave turned and squinted at the calendar. "It is September twentieth, 1958."

All three nodded though those words meant nothing to them.

"Now," Dave said, breaking the short silence, "Let's find those C-Spaces."

End Chapter 1

_

* * *

_

Note: Single quotations are spoken in 'Chipmunk.'

**A/N: (Spoken by Chipmunklover) One day, while talking on the phone, myself and Kitty got on the subject of _Who Framed_ _Roger Rabbit_. We were intrigued by the concept of toons and humans living together. We started bouncing ideas around and one idea led to the next. Soon, we were doing research over toons, Disney, Warner Bros. and the like. We came across something interesting. It seems that toons live by a certain set of physical laws. After a while, we started to add nicknames to some of the many abilities; and stealing some names from Wikipedia. We started making up a court system and all kinds of things. Then, we knew we had to write about this amazing world we had created. Next, we discovered the perfect subjects to use to tell this story. We had been bouncing around the idea of using the Chipmunks from the beginning. We always found ourselves making comparisons and putting our favorite boys in the situations we were creating. It was so natural to start planning the story with them as our stars.**

**That's when we started doing the serious research. We searched up "Bagdasarian" so many times my computer automatically brings up that page when I log onto Google. We planned things for the boys to go through, lessons for them to learn, and even how they would age, or even if they would. We came up with a solution for the age dilemma between Alvin and Simon and came up with the way the boys changed height without getting "older".**

**Then, we started noticing toon things in the cartoons. Especially the older ones. It was like a match made in heaven!**

**That's the reasoning behind this story. Now, the disclaimer:**

**First, there are lots of stories out there like this. You have had the privilege to have read, and you may see similarities. Let me tell you right now that similarities are gonna end very soon. We had to come up a lot of these concepts and many of the toon related items out ourselves, so we would appreciate it if you wouldn't steal them.**

**Some of the toon concepts, however, were already in existence when we started this fic. We just gave them names. We would also appreciate it if you wouldn't use these names; please come up with your own. We will specify which words and concepts we own later on.**

**Second, all recognizable characters (Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Dave, The Chipettes, Miss Miller, Mickey Mouse, Bugs Bunny, ect.) belong to their respectable owners. Any unrecognizable characters (Daniel Allen, Chloe, Allen, Kelli Poppy, Annabeth Clooney, ect.) belong to either me (Chipmunklover), Kitty Seville, or both of us jointly. They can be used with our express permission. Stealing will not be tolerated, because we spent a LOT of time coming up with this stuff.**

**All the events in this story fictitious with some grains of truth. If there are any similarities to anyone who has ever been alive or are alive, it is simply a coincidence. If you see a real person show up, their personality is formed through our imagination. This story in no way shows how these people really act.**

**This is the type of story that doesn't need a lot of Author's Notes. But, if we need to say something, the A/N will be on the bottom like this one. Any disclaimers will appear at the top.**

**I think that's it. If we think of anything else, we'll be sure to mention it later.**

**Hope you enjoy the story and happy reading!**


	2. Part 1: Sept 20, 1958

**(Notes: Read the dates; they are important. All single quotes are spoken in 'Chipmunk'.)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters (Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave Seville) along with real people (Ross Bagdasarian Sr.) do not belong to us. They belong to their respectable owners or to themselves if that applies. However, we do own the names of the many Tooning Techniques (C-Space, ToonZoom, Scrambling) mentioned. Chipmunklover owns Daniel and Chloe Allen, while Kitty Seville owns Kelli Allen. Any of the concepts and characters can be used with our express permission.**_

**_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_**

_C-Space:__ (Noun) an invisible space only the toon who it belongs to can access. It is often classified as another dimension because it is bottomless._

_-- _

_**SEPTEMBER 20, 1958**_

Alvin sighed sadly as he slumped lower in his chair. They had been here for _hours_, and they still hadn't gotten in to see the Toonist, as Dave had called it.

He moved the word around in his mouth. Toonist… He said it slowly then as fast as he could, but it still seemed foreign to him.

He glanced around the room and the first real sense of time passing hit him. It seemed that there was an almost steady flow of toons coming through the waiting room. Some with humans and some without.

But, the three of them, him and his brothers, sat in that stream like rocks, unmoving as the water zoomed past them. He glanced at the clock above the little window where Ross had tried to sign them in, but couldn't read it. He sighed again when he realized that he was going to have to ask someone what time it was. He glanced to both sides; Simon was on his left and Dave on his right. Theodore was to the left of Simon with Ross on Theodore's other side. The adults had felt it appropriate to seat all three boys in the middle to keep them from harm.

Alvin rolled his eyes and crossed his arms at the thought. It was just like adults to fear something that would probably never happen. He glanced back up at the clock, hoping that his brain could decipher the numbers, but it didn't work.

He didn't feel like asking Dave what time it was. He barely knew the man, and Ross was too far away. That only left Simon and Theodore, - the only two people he felt like talking to right now anyway – but they probably couldn't tell the time any better than he could.

Alvin shifted in his seat again and mumbled quietly under his breath about the "stupid clock". He watched as the hands moved in a slow rhythm around the face and he groaned internally when the smallest hand crossed the twelve again. Another hour had past with them just sitting there.

Right as Alvin was just about ready to jump up and scream, he felt Simon shift beside him. Alvin jerked his head around and watched, mesmerized, as Simon pulled his blue sleeve upward. There, on his arm, was a watch! Simon brought the watch upward and twisted his arm so that he could read it, then pulled his sleeve back down after a long look.

Alvin was amazed. Either his brother knew how to tell time, or he had been looking at the watch to make himself seem smart. Alvin shrugged, it didn't matter to him; it was worth a shot.

'Oh, Simon!' He called out in the series of squeaks and gibberish that he and his brothers had discovered they could speak. He had no idea how to say his brother's name in the language, so he just improvised and said it in English.

Simon looked up at Alvin, his little black eyes widening when they saw the evil smile on Alvin's face. 'Yes, Alvin?' He gulped, following Alvin's lead to speak in the language.

'Do you happen to know what time it is?' Alvin asked with a smile.

Simon smiled back before looking back down at his left wrist. 'As a matter of fact, I do.' He pushed his sleeve down again and studied the watch face intently. 'It is three o five.'

Alvin groaned and leaned back in his chair before throwing his arm over his face. "Ross." He called in English.

The only human in the waiting room at the moment stirred and looked at Alvin with glassy eyes. He looked like he was about to fall asleep. "Yes?"

"Why. Are. We. Sitting. Here?" Alvin asked, wishing that Ross understood his language so he could talk smoothly.

Ross sighed and picked Theodore up so he could move into the green clad boy's chair. He set Theodore on his lap and looked back at Alvin. "Since you were only created a few days ago," He answered as he leaned over Simon, "I didn't get a chance to enter you into the system. The Toonist can't treat you unless you're entered. I called it in as soon as I realized, but that was only a few hours ago."

"How. Long. Does. It. Take?" Simon asked as he pushed his glasses up his nose.

Ross's mouth curved in on itself and he scowled. "I don't know. A few hours to a few days."

Alvin's mouth dropped oven in shock and Simon carefully pushed it closed before looking back at Ross.

"A. Few. Days?" Theodore asked as he looked back a forth between his brothers and Ross.

"Why. Exactly. Are. We. Here. Again?" Alvin asked as he flipped his hat back and forth between his hands.

Simon sighed. "You. Don't. Remember?"

Alvin rolled his eyes and propped his feet up on Dave's lap. "Why. Don't. You. Remind. Me?"

_-FLASHBACK-_

"_Now." Dave said as he clapped his hands together. "Let's find those C-Spaces!" _

_All three stared at him for a good five seconds. "How?" They asked, dragging the word out._

"_Close your eyes." All three looked at him, speculating whether to follow his orders or not. Eventually, all three closed their eyes down. "Now concentrate." _

_Alvin peeked through one slitted lid. "Concentrate. On. What?"_

_Dave sighed. "The entrance to your C-Space is warmer than the air around it. When you find a warm spot, try and push through it."_

"_Oh." Theodore said as he reached his hand behind his back. "Okay." _

_A few minutes later, the boys were still searching behind their backs, feeling stupider and stupider every second that past. _

'_You think Dave's trying to trick us?' Alvin muttered in gibberish as he twisted his arm around in a way that looked really painful to Dave. _

"_No." Simon said in English after a moment. He had tried to think of a word in the gibberish language they all knew for no, but a word didn't pop up like it usually did. He stuck his arm behind his back again and moved it around, looking for the warm spot that Dave had explained. After his fruitless search, he looked up at Dave. "Does. It. Usually. Take. This. Long?" He glanced at his brothers as he spoke and both nodded before looking at Dave too. _

_Dave shook his head. "Not really. Most toons get it by the third try." _

_Simon bit his lip in thought while Alvin and Theodore fell backwards onto the couch. Dave sighed at their obvious 'not-gonna-try-anymore' attitude and stomped out of the room and up the stairs. They heard his voice call Ross's name a few times and then muffled murmurings. _

_A few minutes later, Alvin bolted upright and looked at his brothers with wide eyes. 'Do you think there's something wrong with us?' He asked in the gibberish language again. The boys found it easier to speak in this language than in English, because it was smoother and quicker. _

_Theodore looked at Simon with wide eyes, waiting on his answer, but Simon didn't get a chance to answer, for Dave and Ross came pounding down the stairs and into the room. _

"_Try again." Dave ordered in a tense voice as he paced around the room. Ross watched the boys with soft eyes as all three stood and reached behind their backs. After a few seconds of nothing, all three looked up at Ross and shrugged. _

_Ross sighed. "I guess we'll have to take them to the Toonist…" _

_-END FLASHBACK-_

"Oh…" Alvin answered after Ross finished up the story. He had taken over somewhere in the middle because Simon seemed to be having trouble wrapping his mouth a few of the bigger words. "What. Exactly. Is. A. Toonist?"

Ross looked at Dave and nodded at the toon man to take over. "A Toonist is like a human doctor. Do you know what a doctor is?"

Simon was the first to nod after searching his brain for the answer. "A. Doctor. Heals. Sick. Humans."

Alvin's eyes widened when he heard that. "We're. Not. Sick. Are. We?" He asked as he jumped out of his chair. Unknown to the small group of five, Alvin's jump had caught the eye of three toons sitting on the other side of the room.

Ross shook his head. "We don't know for sure. That's why we're here."

Alvin let the air in his small lungs out through his nose and he slumped back into his chair.

"How. Much. Longer. Ross?" Theodore asked, speaking for the first time in a while.

Ross looked down at the small boy with kind eyes and shook his head. "I don't know, little one."

Theodore nodded, subdued, and glanced at his brothers. 'What do you wanna do?' He asked with a sigh as he switched into gibberish.

Dave leaned over the three Chipmunks and looked at Ross. "What kinda language are they speaking anyway?" He stage whispered and Alvin glared at him.

"I'm not sure. I didn't mean for them to have that. I think it's some toon dialect." Dave nodded, not understanding. "I believe we can call it Chipmunk because they're the first ones to speak it."

Alvin rolled his eyes and glanced around the room. The dark orbs traveled lazily over the boring wallpaper and empty chairs. He sighed when he noticed how empty the room was. There were only two other families left in the bland room.

There was a pair of dog toons holding hands sitting the corner. Both were about three feet tall and had long floppy ears. The female whispered something to the male and he smiled before saying something back. Alvin's face twisted at the public display of emotion and he let his eyes rest on something else.

In the middle of the room there was a small table with crayons and paper on it, supposedly to keep children quiet and entertained. Sitting at the table were three smaller toons; two girls and one boy. The eldest was the boy; he looked to be about twelve and he was a squirrel. He had black hair that was styled very similarly to a man they had seen on a billboard as they drove through town. Alvin believed the name of the man had been Elvis. He had sideburns and dark eyes. He had blue jeans that were cuffed on the bottom over his loafers. He had on a green shirt with a brown jacket. His fur was light brown with random blonde pieces here and there.

The two girls were totally different. Both had poodle skirts and white tops, with penny pushers donning their feet to complete the ensemble. The similarities ended there.

The middle sized girl's skirt was a blue-ish green-ish color… _turquoise_… his brain supplied. She was a squirrel – like the boy – with light brown hair that fell around her shoulders in ringlets. Her eyes were dark like the boy's and she had spectacles balanced on the edge of her nose. Her fur was light brown like the boy's and with strawberry blonde high-lights.

The third and smallest child was also a girl, but she was a rabbit. Her ears were pulled back and tied behind her head in a pony tail like fashion. She had a hair fringe, like Alvin and his brothers, and dark eyes like the other two. Her skirt was purple, and her fur was white with gray patches.

Alvin watched as the boy winked at the rabbit and reached around the girl squirrel. He grabbed a piece of her hair and tugged. Hard.

She shrieked and jumped upward. "Daniel!" She yelled, fire burning in her eyes. 'You're gonna pay for that!' She yelled it in the language that Ross had just nick-named Chipmunk.

"Woah." All boys said at same time as they jumped out of their chairs and onto the ground.

'I can't.' The boy replied snidely in the same language. 'I don't have any money.'

The girl squirrel slapped her forehead. "Dork." She muttered through her teeth as she sat back down, on the _other_ side of the rabbit.

"Chloe." The little rabbit said pulling her fingers through the squirrel's hair. 'You know he's just pickin' on you.' Her voice was soft and the boys had to strain their ears to hear her. She had a slight southern accent that was barely noticeable. She spoke the Chipmunk language the smoothest of the three.

'I know, Kelli.' The squirrel that was just identified as Chloe mumbled back. 'He just knows how to push my buttons.' Now that Alvin thought about it, all three of them had a vague accent.

Alvin looked at his brothers and raised an eyebrow at the three toons. Simon and Theodore shrugged before sitting back down on their chairs, determined not to cause trouble in their third day of existence.

Alvin, on the other hand, had resolved that he would make trouble every day of his life and why should he pass up on the first day? It would feel left out. He looked back at his brothers one more time before strolling up to the three toons sitting at the table.

Once he got there, he prepared to deliver the well thought out speech that he had concocted on his way over, but his mind went blank and he just ended up staring at the three toons with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

The three rodent toons didn't seem to notice him as he stood there struggling for words in an attempt to speak to them. The two squirrels were engaged in a glaring match and the little rabbit was trying desperately to keep them from fighting. She was moving gracefully around the two, trying to interject herself between the squirrels, but she stopped mid-sway when she saw Alvin standing nearby.

"Oh. Hello." She smiled and Alvin noticed that when she spoke in English, her voice was just as choppy as his and his brothers. The squirrels looked up at Alvin when they heard the rabbit speak and the girl smiled along with the rabbit while the boy's face took on a face between a scowl and a frown. He was obviously upset that his glaring match had been interrupted.

"Hi." Alvin replied back as he stood awkwardly in front of the trio. It seemed to him that he should've thought this through before taking off but it was too late now. The damage was done.

"Did. We. Disturb. You?" The rabbit asked as she walked around the table. She held out her hand awkwardly and smiled at Alvin. "I'm. Kelli. Allen."

Alvin grabbed her hand on a whim and shook it up and down carefully. It was soft and seemed really fragile, like if he squeezed to hard, it would snap in half. "I'm. Alvin."

The girl squirrel walked up behind Kelli and placed her hands on the rabbit's shoulders. "Who's. This. Kelli?" She asked as she gazed down at Alvin.

"This. Is. Alvin." Kelli replied as she looked up at her taller companion. The squirrel raised her eyebrows at this but didn't say anything. She moved around Kelli and Alvin noticed that she moved with the same grace as the rabbit. She placed her hand out in front of Alvin just like Kelli and Alvin repeated the same process he had used before.

"I'm. Chloe." She said as she moved her arm up and down in a mechanical way. Alvin noticed that this girl's hand was stronger. It seemed like this hand could snap _his_ in half instead of the other way around.

"Hi." Alvin couldn't help but blush when he felt both girls' eyes on him and he smiled up at them dorkishly.

The smile melted off his face when the boy from the group walked up behind the girls. While Alvin hadn't been watching him, his face had chosen the scowl over the frown and he glared down at Alvin.

'Who's the shorty?' He asked in Chipmunk. Alvin huffed and crossed his arms, but he didn't say anything in response.

'He's not short.' Chloe retorted as she stomped up to him. 'He's just a little vertically impaired.'

The boy snorted and rolled his eyes. 'Of course.'

'Guys.' The rabbit said as she pushed through the squirrels. 'We're leaving Alvin out.'

Alvin smiled to himself. They had no idea that he could speak that language as well. Weren't they in for a surprise.

Simon and Theodore chose this moment to walk up. They had been watching the whole time and both had decided at the same time that they were too bored to keep from making trouble.

'What's going on?' Theodore asked in Chipmunk as he walked up. Chloe froze in her scolding of the boy mid-word and all three turned to look at the green clad Chipmunk.

'Y-you can understand us?' The boy managed to stutter out after a very tense silence in which Theodore and Simon had looked back and forth between their brother and the three rodent toons.

'Well, yeah.' Alvin answered this time before Simon could open his mouth and screw it up. He had only known his tallest brother for a day, but Alvin could tell that his people skills needed some work.

'Weird.' Chloe mumbled under her breath as she pushed the boy backward a little. He stumbled and managed to trip over the only chair that was pushed out from the little table they had previously occupied. 'Ignore Daniel.' She said after letting out a few giggles at the older boy's obvious lack of balance. 'He's cranky when he has to get up before ten.'

Simon rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to reply, but Alvin managed to cut him off.

'These are my brothers, Simon and Theodore.' Alvin introduced as he waved his hand at each of his brothers as he said their names. The two waved and Simon glared at the back of Alvin's head.

Alvin ignored the holes Simon's eyes were making in his head as Kelli spoke.

'Hello.' She smiled again and Alvin couldn't help but wonder if her face was starting to get sore from the constant stretching of the muscles.

'Hi.' Simon and Theodore replied together as they smiled back. Simon opened his mouth to say something else, but Alvin pushed him back toward Ross and Dave.

Simon stumbled before turning and glaring at Alvin. 'What's your problem?' He asked as he stomped up at Alvin. He towered over his youngest brother and Alvin cringed slightly.

Theodore quickly ran between his fighting brothers and he pushed them apart. 'Stop it, guys! We haven't even been together for a whole day!' He scolded his brothers and he sighed afterward. It was going to be hard being the middle child; he was already wishing he was the youngest.

Daniel had re-joined the group after his "near-death experience" and he glared at Chloe. She smiled angelically back at him and patted his shoulders. 'You're always gonna have two left feet.'

Daniel seemed to ignore her because he was looking Simon and Theodore over. The two had strayed to the edges of the pack because it seemed like Alvin didn't want them around. Right as both were about to turn and walk back to the adults, Daniel spoke.

'You're pip-squeak's brothers?' He asked as he pushed Alvin out of the way to get to the two eldest brothers. Both nodded mechanically, letting their necks move only a tad bit before letting them settle back in their place. 'I'm Daniel.' He finished as he held his hand out in front of Simon then Theodore.

After both had gotten their handshake, they smiled down at a fuming Alvin and walked up the girls.

'I'm Simon.' The blue clad Chipmunk introduced as he walked up to Chloe. She looked up at him and took his hand. So far, these chipmunk brothers didn't seem that bad, but she didn't really have a perception of good and bad yet, because, she, like the boys, had only been alive for a few days.

"Chloe." She answered as she shook Simon's hand. Theodore introduced himself to her next and she held back a giggle as she gazed at him. He was the only brother that was even remotely close to her height; Alvin was shorter than her, and Simon taller. Theodore was right smack dab in the middle with her.

But, as she gazed into his eyes, she couldn't help but see a bit of naivety that would fit a smaller child. It was almost like he was the youngest chipmunk stuck in the middle one's body.

Now that she thought about it, it seemed like Alvin was the leader of this trio of chipmunks. Shouldn't he be the eldest then? Daniel was the sort of undeclared leader of their small trio and he was the oldest. But, then again, Chloe herself made more of the decisions than he did.

'So…' Alvin trailed off; cutting into Chloe's thought process as he sat down at the table. He propped his little feet on the table and leaned back so the front chair legs were off the ground. 'How old are you guys?' He had no idea where that question came from; it had kind of just popped into his head.

'We've been awake for three days, but alive for six.' Kelli answered as she looked over the top of Alvin's head, toward where the two adults that had accompanied Alvin and his brothers were sitting. 'What about you?' She asked as she looked back at the boys, but her eyes kept straying toward the two adults. The toon man looked nice enough, but the human looked so kind, she was tempted to walk up to him and shake his hand. The boys had no idea how good they had it…

Simon spoke next, pausing a second before speaking. 'Theodore and I are about the same. Alvin's only been awake for about a day.'

'Wait.' Daniel interjected, pushing past Chloe. 'All three of you are six days old?'

'More or less, yeah.' Simon answered as he backed up a little. Daniel was getting a little to close for comfort.

'So are we.' He said, waving his hands around. The other five toons stared at him, waiting for him to continue. Hadn't they already gone over this? 'That's means we were created on the same day. Probably by the same Tooner.'

--

All six continued to talk for about two more hours before the boys were finally called into the back.

The boys had discovered that the Allens were triplets just like them, even though they were different species and chronologically different ages. It was really confusing, but most toons were like that.

All three had been created on September 14, 1958, the same day as the Chipmunks, by a man named Christopher Set. Mr. Set had created two toons before the Allen kids; these two had been destined to be their parents.

But, it was not meant to be, because only a day after the Allen kids had been created, while they were still asleep**(*)**, their creator and their parents had gotten into a car crash. The two adult toons had died instantly while Christopher Set had gone into a coma. He died the next day.

The Allen kinds had been thrust into foster care the moment they woke up, two days later, having never known their creator or their destined parents.

The two dog toons sitting the corner were actually the Allen kids' foster parents. Their names were Sandy and Jeff Maxwell. These two toons already loved the Allens and were working to adopt them as quickly as possible, but adopting a toon whose creator had not specified where they should go after his/her death is a long, tedious process; especially when dealing with three toons instead of just one.

Alvin quickly compared his six days of existence, which included the one day of awareness, to the Allens' and he realized that his life was relatively boring compared to what they went through. But, he couldn't help but wonder what they were here for.

When he had asked, they had simply replied that they were here to get registered. The Toonist's office was a place where toons came if they needed anything; whether it be a check-up, or paper work. A Toonist was supposed to be a toon's doctor, dentist, lawyer, tax attorney, therapist, or anything that they needed. Alvin thought it was a lot for one man to handle.

The nurse that called them back was a human with blonde hair and brown eyes; she wore a tag that said "April", and she had a kind smile that made the boys instantly relax.

"Hello." She smiled down at them and all three smiled before filing in, youngest to eldest. They felt a tall presence behind them and they turned to see that Ross had followed them in. When they stopped and looked at him quizzically, he just pushed on Simon's back and that made all three move forward to follow the nurse.

"Alvin first." She said as she looked down at the chart in her hands. The smallest Chipmunk looked up at Ross for confirmation and he nodded before pushing Alvin through the door. Simon and Theodore stuck their heads through the door and watched as the nurse weighed and measured Alvin to no end. Theodore went after Alvin, then Simon.

After they got through with the weighing and measuring, the nurse led them down a twisting hallway and the boys quickly became disoriented. They followed the nurse; careful to stay right on her heals to keep from getting lost.

When she finally stopped, the boys were panting from exhaustion and they almost collapsed one top of each other. Ross pushed them, once again, into the room she had paused at and thanked the nurse before closing the door behind them.

The room was just as bland as the waiting room, and Alvin couldn't help but wonder if there was a theme going on. He claimed one of the two chairs in the room while Ross set Simon on the cot placed in the corner of the room. He glanced at Alvin and set Theodore on the bed before grabbing the smallest Chipmunk and setting him down beside his brothers.

Alvin rolled his eyes but didn't say anything as he glanced at Simon and Theodore evilly. Both sets of his older brothers' eyes widened and they shook their heads, trying to stop whatever Alvin was planning.

Alvin ignored them and opened his mouth to say something to Ross, but the door opened, stopping his trouble-making in its tracks. Simon and Theodore let out the breath they hadn't known they had been holding and slumped back in thankfulness at whoever had come through the door.

He was a middle aged human man with thinning gray hair and green eyes. They were a light green and Theodore found himself admiring them before Simon poked his elbow into Theodore's side to bring him back to reality.

"Hello. I'm Toonist Lite. Is this your first visit boys?" He asked as he flipped through the chart in his hands. He glanced at Ross quickly before looking back at the boys for their answer. All three nodded simultaneously. "Do you have any idea why you're here?" The three shook their heads this time, so the man looked at Ross.

"Well," Ross answered as he pushed himself upward out of the chair. "They can't seem to find their C-Spaces."

Toonist Lite glanced back at the chart in his hands and then back up at Ross. "Are you sure you gave them that ability?"

Ross held back a groan of frustration and looked up at the ceiling before answering. "Yes. I'm positive. I chose to give them C-Spaces, Snatching, and ToonZoom. Simon and Theodore have already shown signs of being able to ToonZoom, but they can't find their Spaces."

"You didn't give them Scrambling then?" Toonist Lite asked as he picked up Theodore's wrist and felt for his pulse.

"No. I didn't see why they would need it."

By this time, all three boys were in a whirl-wind of confusion. They had no idea what these words meant, and they were getting tired of being talked about like they weren't there.

When the Toonist moved to take Alvin's pulse, he jerked his arm away before Toonist Lite could press his fingers to his wrist. The Toonist looked surprised while Ross watched with wide eyes. Simon and Theodore smirked slightly and watched as Alvin opened his mouth to speak.

"We're. Confused." He remarked as the Toonist moved to take his pulse again. Alvin pulled his arm away again and sat on his hands so Lite couldn't get to them.

"What are you confused about, Alvin?" Ross asked.

"Everything." Theodore answered this time before Alvin could get his mouth open.

"Yeah." Simon agreed as he looked at Ross. "What. Is. ToonZoom. Scrambling. And. Snatching?"

Ross looked at the Toonist for help, but the man just shrugged and grabbed Simon's arm before the boy could hide his own wrists and took his pulse. Ross sighed and looked at the boys again.

"How about I explain on the way home?"

All three contemplated this for a moment before nodding in agreence. Alvin pulled his hands out and let the Toonist take his pulse while Ross explained everything that had happened up to that point to the Toonist. He nodded at the right places and came to a conclusion almost instantly.

"This situation is very rare, especially with three at once. But I'm pretty sure that these boys have something called C-Space Syndrome." The Toonist explained while he sat down on the rolling stool placed in the corner. He checked each boy's reflexes before continuing. "This syndrome is very easy to take care of, but I'm afraid we have no cure yet."

"What do you have to do?" Ross asked as he glanced at each of the chipmunks. All three had their eyes closed and they seemed to be concentrating on something.

"We just have to get them in a Tooner and that'll help them find their C-Spaces. But, once they find them, they'll have to keep their C-Space open at all times, or else they might not be able to find it again."

* * *

***When created, most toons sleep about three full days and nights because their bodies have to get used to being made out of real things and they have to adjust to being alive. It's almost like a coma that you know you're gonna wake up from. Alvin is the exception to this rule. His body needed six days instead of just three. No one knows why. (Not even the Authoresses.)**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

_**READ THIS FREAKIN' AUTHORESSES NOTE!!!**_

**The first few chapters are going to have less action and comedy than the others, because, basically, we're setting up the story and giving it backbone. We're starting the plot and setting up for a few inside jokes later on. (You'll know 'em when you see 'em.) **

**We can already tell that this fanfic is going to be long. Longer than anything either of have ever written in our lives. Thus, as such a big project, it needs our full attention in its beginning stages. That means that Chipmunklover's ongoing story and Kitty's currently on hold story will be neglected. For further information, send either one of us a PM. We'll be glad to chat with you! **

**Once this story is up and running, Chipmunklover will surely start her story back up. (Can't say the same thing for Kitty.) **

**Now, we forgot to say this last chapter, but, please, please, pleese review! (And, pleese, in your reviews do not tell us to change our writing style. If we tried it would in horrendous results.) **

**Hope you enjoy the story! See you next update!**

_**PLEASE REVIEW!!! **_

* * *


	3. Part 1: Sept 20 thru Sept 23, 1958

**(Notes: Read the dates; they are important. All single quotes are spoken in 'Chipmunk'. The boys are in their Alvin Show forms, and as such they believe that Alvin is the youngest.)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters (Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave Seville) along with real people (Ross Bagdasarian Sr.) do not belong to us. They belong to their respectable owners or to themselves if that applies. However, we do own the names of the many Tooning Techniques (C-Space, ToonZoom, Scrambling) mentioned. Chipmunklover owns Daniel and Chloe Allen, while Kitty Seville owns Kelli Allen. Any of the concepts and characters can be used with our express permission. **_

_It was going to be hard being the middle child; he (Theodore) was already wishing he was the youngest._

--

_**SEPTEMBER 20, 1958**_

Theodore gulped to himself as his eyes darted back and forth across the room. He was having second thoughts about this middle child thing. Simon looked just as scared as he did and he kept glancing back at Alvin – who was behind Theodore.

Theodore couldn't help but wonder if they had been created in the wrong order… Or if he was just too much of a wimp to be the in the middle.

He swallowed the fear climbing up his throat and it settled in the pit of his stomach, not helping the flip-flopping it was doing while he walked toward the huge machine sitting the middle of the giant room he was walking through - his feet making little echo sounds every time they hit the concrete.

It was a huge machine with one capsule on each side. Both of these had doors on them and each had a different letter on the little window set on the door. The one on the right had a "P" while the one on the left had a "C".

Both of these capsules led to a bigger space that took up most of the room he was in. It was a large dome shaped capsule that had the words "The Tooner" etched at the top. Down on the ground, there was a control panel situated so that even the shortest person could reach it.

The panel was of a simple design. It had only a few buttons and some stuck out more than others. There were two big, red ones stuck right in the middle, one with an "M" and one with a "C".

"Welcome boys." All three spun around at the sound of Tooner Lite's voice echoing around the room and they almost tripped over each other. "You all know what getting treated this way means, correct?"

All three nodded.

"You will go in there." He pointed at the door that held the "C". "The machine will help you pin-point where your C-Space** (*)** is. Once you feel it, you have to plunge your hand in before the machine stops. Once your hand is in there, don't pull it out until I tell you to."

They nodded again and Tn **(2)** Lite gestured toward the machine. All three moved to step inside before he stopped them.

"Only one at a time." Lite called as he walked toward the control panel. "You may choose who. It doesn't matter."

Alvin darted forward and pushed Simon up to the door. "You. First. My. Dearest. Older. Brother."

Simon stumbled, but managed to keep his balance. He turned to glare at Alvin, but the youngest Chipmunk pushed him again and sent him sprawling. Simon caught the door of the Tooner to keep his balance and gulped when he looked up at the huge machine looming over him.

"Go on, Simon." Ross urged as he smiled. Simon managed to smile back before looking back at the machine. He wiped his hand across his forehead before opening the door and stepping inside, ready to get it over with.

--

Alvin's hand was starting to cramp. He glanced at Simon and Theodore and noticed that both had their eyes shut in pain as they moved their hands around behind their backs. He watched as Simon placed his left hand behind his back and pulled his right back out in front. His left seemed to disappear. Theodore quickly followed Simon's example and his left hand disappeared a few seconds later.

Alvin studied the looks on his brother's faces. They looked relieved as they let their right arms rest in their laps. Alvin narrowed his eyes and sighed in annoyance. What had they just done?

Simon caught Alvin's eye and mouthed something that he didn't catch. He squinted, hoping that Simon's words would become clearer. _Switch arms._

Duh. Alvin mentally slapped himself as he stuck his left arm behind his back and carefully pushed it through the small opening that only he could access. Once his left arm was securely in place, he pulled his right arm out and rested it in his lap. His arm muscles instantly relaxed and he rolled his shoulder to loosen up the sore joints.

Just a few minutes earlier, the final chipmunk had emerged from the Tooner, amazed, but with the opening to their C-Space assessable and open. All three had been out of it, (more like drunk) but they managed to stumble back into the examination room they had been in before without killing themselves or each other. Ross had no idea why the trio had acted like that, but he assumed it had to do with something that happened in the Tooner.

Tn. Lite had explained that the Tooner had different effects on every toon that went through its doors, and this would pass in a few minutes. He then grabbed them each a bottle of water and something to snack on while they waited for the boys to return back to normal.

Through this whole ordeal, the boys' subconscious had managed to remember that their arms were supposed to stay in their C-Spaces and they never budged, never got even close to coming out of those Spaces.

Simon had been the first one to regain his sanity. He had blinked a few times and the stupid smile that had been on his face melted before his brain ran though his memories. His face puckered as he remembered how he had been acting, but he didn't say anything, just sipped on his water.

Theodore and Alvin were brought back after their spell at about the same time, the younger only a few seconds after the older. Theodore buried his face in his hands as he recalled what had just occurred while Alvin stared forward with hallow eyes before a smile broke over his face.

That was how they got where they were. Alvin's left arm groaned in protest at being stuffed behind his back, and Alvin quickly switched arms again. His right appendage hadn't yet gotten over its venture into his C-Space from before and it screamed in protest at being stuffed backward again.

Alvin ignored his pain, only showing even the slightest amount of discomfort through his gritted teeth as he picked up on the conversation between the adults.

"– carry them everywhere they go. It's very easy for a toon to steal another toon's identity nowadays with Toon-Ups and such." Tooner Lite finished his sentence as he looked at Ross. He glanced at the boys before continuing. "They are required to show their I.D.s everywhere they go. A toon cannot do anything without their I.D. If they forget it, they will have to either go and get it or wait for someone listed on their card – who has their own I.D., you – to come and I.D. them."

Ross was listening with a focused face. He looked very much like a scholar listening to their next assignment. "Can't a human identify a toon without their I.D.?" He asked as he placed hands on his knees.

"Only an adult human listed on the toon's card. It's a very complicated process."

"What if we need to get someone put on the cards, for identification purposes?"

"You will have to find a Toonist-" Alvin tuned out what the adults were saying and focused on his right hand.

He could tell that it was submerged in his C-Space without looking, but he had to look back to be sure. Sure enough, when he glanced back, he saw his red sleeved arm up to the elbow… then, nothing. It was like the rest of his arm was cut off, but without the blood and pain.

He moved his hand around in a circle in his C-Space and he thought he saw the air where his arm had disappeared to move slightly. He squinted his eyes and looked closer and moved his arm again, but more slowly this time.

His eyes widened back to their original size and then larger so that they were almost bugging out of his head. The air was moving! He poked Simon in the side and his bespectacled brother turned to glare at him. He had been listening with the attention of a lion watching its prey, and he didn't take Alvin's interruption kindly.

_What?!_ He mouthed as his lips pursed and his eyes behind his glasses narrowed. Alvin didn't say anything back, just motioned with his free hand to his missing lower arm and moved his right hand again to make the air move.

Simon scoffed, obviously not seeing the movement that Alvin's hand was making, and groaned before turning back to the adults. Theodore looked close to sleep, but both of the other brothers ignored him as they went about their business.

Alvin rolled his eyes and poked Simon again, harder this time. Simon yelped slightly and jumped, but the adults didn't seem to notice.

'What?!' Simon didn't bother with mouthing the words this time, just whispered them in Chipmunk while creating the evilest face he could manage.

'Watch.' Alvin replied as he moved his hand again, faster this time. The air swirled around where his hand should be, but Simon didn't seem to notice.

He looked at Alvin incredulously before rolling his eyes and starting to turn back toward the adults. Alvin reached up and caught his shoulder before turning him back around. He pushed Simon's head down to where his C-Space was and commanded him to watch again before twisting his hand around once again.

Simon couldn't see the movement of air, but he could defiantly feel it because his face was practically shoved into Alvin's Space and his eyes widened.

'Did that…?' He trailed off, not knowing how to continue.

'Uh huh.' Alvin replied with a smug look on his face.

'Woah.' Simon remarked as he moved his own hand around. The air moved along with his hand and his eyes widened. 'Did you see that?!' He asked Alvin, speaking so fast that Alvin almost didn't catch it.

'Do it again.' Alvin commanded, but before Simon could move his hand again, Ross's voice called them back to reality.

"Are you boys listening?"

Alvin and Simon's head whipped around while Theodore jumped awake at the sudden loud voice that rang through the room. All three blushed slightly in embarrassment when they saw Ross and Tn. Lite staring at them.

"No." All three replied at the same time, in perfect harmony.

"Well, you better start." Ross answered as he stood up. He handed each of them a laminated card. Alvin cocked an eyebrow but didn't otherwise say anything as he looked down at the card in his hand. There was a spot for a photo at the top, but it was empty; the print covering the rest of the card was in little letters and he had to squint to see it all.

_Name: Alvin Seville_

_Toon age: Less than one year (0)_

_Human age: Nine years_

_Sex: Male_

_Eye color: Dark/black_

_Hair/fur color: Tan_

_Date of birth: September 14, 1958 _

_Height: 2ft. 3in. _

_I.D. Candidates: David Seville, Simon Seville, Theodore Seville, Ross Bagdasarian Sr._

Alvin looked at his brothers after he had finished reading his card. They both looked at him with unsure looks. Without speaking, all three traded cards and read each others over.

Alvin sighed as he handed Theodore back his card, the only difference between his brothers' cards and his own were the names and the heights.

"Now, boys, since you weren't listening before, I will go over the I.D. card instruction again." Tooner Lite began. Alvin quickly zoned out, planning to get the information out of Simon later.

It struck Alvin as weird that he could read the card, but yet not the clock. Simon could read both, but he had over heard Dave and Ross talking in the front seat of the car on their way here and they had said something about Simon being the "smart one". Did that mean that Simon would learn things faster than Theodore and him, or that he would be better in all things academically?

He rolled his eyes as the word academically moved through his head. He wasn't used to his brain supplying words for him to think or say yet; it was going to take some getting used to.

He had also heard Ross and Dave arguing over which one of them was the eldest. Dave had been pulling for Simon because he had woken first and he was obviously the most mature. Alvin had held back a snort when he heard that. He had only known Simon for only a few hours, but it was obvious that his tallest brother's maturity had been a fluke. He was only even remotely mature around the adults. When it was just the three of them, Alvin wouldn't have been surprised if Simon made a fart joke.

Ross had argued that Alvin was the eldest, simply because he had spent so much time designing him. Sure, Simon and Theodore got just as much attention, but Alvin had been the first one Ross had thought of, and as such, he thought that gave Alvin the rightful place as the oldest, kind of like him inheriting the kingdom if he were royalty.

They had gone on to discuss ways to figure it out and had come to the conclusion that the only one who could tell them would be the Toonist who had drawn the boys. But, when a toon is created, their Toonist is usually untraceable, because a toon needs to create a link with the person who designed and created them – their creator – not the person who drew them for the first time – Alvin didn't know what the professional name for that person was, even though he could guess that it was something like animator.

The person who had drawn them would know who was the eldest because toon law states that when dealing with multiple toons made at one time who are meant to be siblings, the toon that was drawn first is the eldest. It doesn't matter whether they wake up first or if they were thought up first. It all mattered on which order the animator, or whatever it was called, decided to draw them in. Usually, the animator specified on the paper which was the eldest toon, but the chipmunks' animator had forgotten or ran out of time.

After a heated debate over what to do, Ross and Dave came to a compromise. Simon would be declared the oldest until the animator, or Toonist, could be found and talked to. At that time, the rightful eldest chipmunk was to step up and take his role.

To tell the truth, Alvin was happy to not be the "unofficial" oldest. He could get away with a lot more and he didn't have to do everything first. He could just be Alvin and not have to worry about setting an example for his younger brothers.

Plus, even if he was the eldest, it wasn't like he was older than the other two by a lot, right? Ten minutes tops. He had heard Dave tell Ross that the animators that drew toons that would be brought to life were the best in their field and they could draw a toon so fast that if you blinked you missed it. That meant that even if he was the eldest, it wasn't like they were seven years younger then him, right? Simon and Theodore were more his equals than anyone he had met so far and he treasured the fact that they were going through this with him, even though he would never admit that fact in front of them.

Alvin's thoughts drifted toward the Allens as he thought about age. They knew the exact order they had been drawn in: Daniel, Chloe, and then Kelli. There was no doubt there, at least to who was the eldest. Daniel was obviously the older one out of the three, but there could be some confusion between the girls.

Both were physically nine, even though chronologically, they were less than a year like him and his brothers. Chloe seemed to be a bit more mature than Kelli, but that may have to do with the fact that she had been plunged into the mother roll before she had even been a day old. Alvin could tell, just by looking at the Allens, that Kelli adored Chloe. Chloe was the only person Kelli could talk to after their creator's death. Daniel probably would've been just as suitable for the rabbit, but Chloe was a girl, like her, and also the same age anatomically.

But, now that he thought about it, it looked like the Allens all depended on each other indefinitely. Just like Alvin did with his brothers. Daniel watched over his sisters like a protective older brother should and Chloe made sure he didn't do anything that could get him into trouble. Kelli kept fights from erupting between the two when things escalated too far.

They were so much like him and his brothers it was a little scary. The roles were just flipped-flopped a little with the chipmunks. Alvin was the overprotective one, even though he hadn't had the chance to really show it yet. When he had caught some of the toons in the waiting room staring at them earlier, he had shot them down with a glare so hard that he was sure they were going to feel it in the morning. Those toons had been looking at his brothers and him and he wasn't going to stand for it.

Simon was the one that held Alvin back when things got a little too heated for him to keep himself down to earth. There had been one instance when a human teenager had been staring and Alvin had glared at him. The teenager kept staring and he almost pushed Alvin over the edge, but he didn't get the chance to move because Simon had placed his hand on Alvin's arm and shook his head. It had been a simple exchange, but Alvin had stayed put.

Theodore was the one that kept the peace between his other two brothers. He helped to keep the peace in the family. That example happened earlier when Alvin had pushed Simon and they had almost gotten into a fight right in the middle of the waiting room. Theodore's job was just as important as his and Simon's. In fact –

"Alvin!" Ross yelled for the third time, finally breaking though the trance Alvin had been in.

"W-what?" Alvin asked, his thoughts interrupted.

"We're. Leaving." Theodore answered as he jumped off the cot all three had been sitting in. He still had his hand in his C-Space and the I.D in the other. Theodore quickly pulled his left hand out of his C-Space and looked at both side by side. He seemed to do some calculating in his head and he nodded to himself before plunging the hand with the card in his Space. It came back up a few seconds later empty and Simon and Alvin gawked.

"What?" Theodore asked, annoyed at the looks his brothers were throwing him.

Both the red and blue clothed Chipmunks didn't say anything as they tried to speak through their shock. Did Theodore just do what they thought he did?

'How will you get it back?' Simon was the first to recover and he flipped into Chipmunk to move the conversation along faster.

Theodore's face fell at that and took on a look of horror. 'I never thought of that.' He said to himself as his stuck his hand back behind his back. He closed his eyes in concentration and stood like that for a few agonizing seconds. 'Got it!' He yelled suddenly as he pulled his hand back out. He held his hand up and his I.D. card flashed in the light.

Simon and Alvin's jaws dropped in shock and they looked back and forth between Theodore's card and his triumphant face.

"How?" They asked at the same time, unwittingly switching back in English.

Theodore shrugged and held his hands up in the universal _I-don't-know-it-was-an-accident_ sign.

"Theodore!" All three flinched when Tooner Lite's voice assaulted their sensitive ears. "Put your hand back in your Space! Do you want it to close?" Theodore shook his head glumly and stuck his hand back behind his back, grimacing at the Toonist's sour look.

Alvin pulled his arm out of his C-Space and folded both of his arms across his chest. "How. Are. We. Supposed. To. Do. Anything. With. Only. One. Arm?" He asked as he planted his feet, puffed out his chest, and stuck his chin up in a defiant manner. The back of his mind was silently asking itself where the heck Ross was.

The Toonist seemed to contemplate this for a moment before looked back at Alvin. "You can pull your arms out, but you must put them right back after you're done. If you're Spaces close back up, there's no telling if we can get them open again. Understand?"

The three boys glanced at each other before looking back up at Tn. Lite and nodding.

--

Thirty minutes later, after they had grabbed Dave from the waiting room, Alvin, Simon, and Theodore were huddled in the back seat of Dave's small car. Dave was behind the wheel with Ross in the passenger's seat. They were speaking in hushed tones, but the boys could hear them if they strained their ears and leaned forward in their seats a little.

"- short attention spans." Simon managed to catch the end of Ross's sentence as he leaned on Alvin's head. Despite Alvin being the shortest, he had somehow managed to get himself in the right position to be the closest to the adults.

"They'll grow out of it." Dave reassured as he turned down Sunset onto Canyon Rd, they were almost home.

Ross sighed before agreeing with Dave. "I guess you're right." He then twisted his waist so he was looking back at the boys.

All three jumped backward and sat up straight in their seat. The three boys were so small; they could share one seat belt.

"What do you boys want for supper?" Ross asked, ignoring the guilty looks on their faces.

Alvin and Simon shared a look while Theodore's stomach gurgled in anticipation of food.

"Anything!" They yelled at the same time, making Dave jump and almost shoot out of the car.

Ross smiled at them and turned back toward the front. "You'd better step on it Dave; they sound like they haven't eaten in days."

--

"Here you go, boys." Dave said as he placed a plate in front of each of them. It was a simple enough meal: a ham sandwich with all the fixings, potato chips, and a glass of milk each.

Theodore grabbed his sandwich eagerly, before taking a huge bite. After chewing it for about five seconds his face twisted and his nose wrinkled like he had just eaten something disgusting. He forced himself to shallow what was left in his mouth and he regretted taking such a big bite.

"What did you give them Dave?" Ross asked after he had swallowed a bite of his own sandwich. Alvin and Simon lifted up the top piece of bread on their own sandwiches and they sniffed apprehensively. They looked at Ross with the same expression that Theodore had been sporting.

"Same thing I gave you." Dave replied, pointing at the half eaten sandwich on Ross's plate.

Ross looked down at his plate and then back at the boys. Theodore was trying to get the taste of the disgusting thing he had just eaten out of his mouth by practically inhaling down the chips. When that didn't seem to help, he gulped his milk down. The milk seemed to do the trick, for he slumped backward in his chair with a grateful sigh.

"Do you suppose… No, that's ridiculous." Dave trailed off, stopping his sentence before it really even got started.

"What?" Ross asked as he saw Alvin and Simon push their plates forward. They opened their chips and, just like Theodore, only ate those, taking a sip of milk every once in a while.

"Well, they're chipmunks, aren't they?" Dave asked as he set his food back on his plate.

"Yes…" Ross asked, his tone telling Dave to hurry up and get to the point.

"And… chipmunks can't eat… meat…" He trailed off, trying not to sound as foolish as he felt.

Ross contemplated this for a moment. "Maybe your right Dave." He conceded after a long pause. He looked troubled for a slight pause and then an evil smile came over his face. "You're gonna have to get imaginative in your cooking." Ross said as he stuffed the rest of his sandwich in his mouth. He finished chewing and swallowed before continuing. "You can't exactly make them the same things as other kids."

Dave's face took on a horrified look as he processed what Ross had said. He mouthed the words over and over again, trying not to hyperventilate.

"Wait." Simon interrupted, coming to a conclusion. "Dave's. Going. To. Be. Taking. Care. Of. Us?"

Ross looked down at Simon and patted him on the head. "I'll be around to help, but Dave's your legal guardian. I have to go to my own home and take care of my human family as well."

Simon nodded, accepting this explanation. Someone else wasn't as understanding.

"What?!" Alvin squeaked out suddenly, his high pitched voice echoing through the room. Dave and Ross clapped their hands over their ears to keep Alvin's voice from damaging their delicate eardrums. Simon and Theodore grabbed Alvin before he could do anything drastic.

"No boys let me talk to him." Ross shook his head and pried Simon and Theodore's hands off Alvin's arms. He then picked up the smallest Chipmunk and walked into the living room, leaving Dave, Simon, and Theodore in the kitchen.

--

_**SEPTEMBER 23, 1958**_

A few days later, three to be exact, Alvin and Simon were sitting on the floor watching some black and white television. Simon was lying on his stomach, while Alvin was sitting cross-legged beside him.

Simon was tired of all the tension that had built up over the past few days. It was as if the entire household was waiting for the coming storm. Currently, nothing disastrous had occurred, but then again, Simon had yet to get a true sense of what a catastrophe was.

Simon shrugged his thoughts away, and continued watching the program that was playing. Suddenly, there was a faint click, and the image on screen flipped to a completely new one. Simon stared in shock, and then whipped around to face Alvin, who was now standing against the wall behind the TV.

'Alvin, why did you change the channel? I was watching that.' Simon looked straight into Alvin's eyes hoping he could somehow intimidate the feisty Chipmunk before him.

'Because, it was boring. And, 'cause I wanted to.' Alvin shook his head and sighed as if that was the most obvious answer in the world.

_Simple enough response_. Simon thought to himself. All Simon did though, was stand up and walk past him into the kitchen, knocking Alvin's hat off on the way out of the room.

Alvin made a disgusted noise and shouted after Simon. 'Ugh! How dare you!?'

Simon spun back around on his heel, and asked in confusion. 'How dare I, what?' He cocked his brows to match his expression to his voice, even though he looked more smug than confused.

'Touch my cap…' Alvin growled, quickly growing irritated.

'Pssh. You'll get over it. You're a tough little guy.' Simon teased, patting Alvin on the top of the head a few times, and going past him again. This time, he didn't go into the kitchen, but stood in front of the television after flipping it back to the original station.

Alvin was fully annoyed by this time and wanted to stop Simon from getting his way. He casually walked up to his older brother with an innocent look on his face. 'You're right, Simon. I am a tough guy. I will get over it.' Alvin then smiled sweetly at Simon… while snatching his glasses off his face. He took off into the kitchen in his haste to flee from the wrath of his taller brother.

"Hey!" Simon cried in shock. 'Get back here, Alvin!'

Alvin laughed aloud at his brother's misfortune. "No!" He knew he was being childish, but, like Simon, he was looking for a way to relieve the tension. 'Come and get me if you want them back so much!'

Simon glared after Alvin. He couldn't go after the small Chipmunk without the risk of knocking into every obstacle on his way there.

After Alvin skidded into the kitchen he saw their jump rope left abandoned in the middle of the other room. He ran forward and picked it up, and rushed back into the kitchen.

Simon, who could only see blurry images, found a book sitting on an end table, and picked it up. After feeling it for weight, he hurled it in the general direction of the kitchen, and by some miracle, the book smacked into the back of Alvin's head.

The smallest Chipmunk fell to the floor with a loud thump.

Alvin picked himself up from the kitchen floor, and heard Simon laughing in the living room. Theodore, who'd heard the noise, came running for the kitchen, and peeped his head around the corner. Alvin made his way back into the aforementioned room with Theodore following curiously, and he inwardly cringed as he recalled the sole bad memory he'd had to the date.

-Flashback-

_Alvin walked into the living room and was aware of Theodore on the opposite side, playing with a white jump rope. The fluid movements involved in skipping the thin strand were as spectacular to watch as they looked like they could be preformed. Theodore was so caught up in his own amusement, he didn't detect Alvin until the shortest Chipmunk brother was standing in front of him, his eyes ever following the jump rope._

_Theodore slowed to smooth stop, and looked down at his red clad sibling. Every time that Theodore looked at Alvin, this bizarre feeling overcame him, and he felt out of place, as if he was never meant to be taller than the other… Theodore gently shook his head to dislodge and scatter the thoughts that had collected in the front of his subconscious. Sensing that Alvin wanted something of him, he quickly started talking in their special language. 'Hello, Alvin. Did you need something from me?' Alvin looked deep in his own train of thinking, and didn't acknowledge Theodore immediately._

"_Huh!?" Alvin jolted in awareness, as if he was being awoken from a dream._

_Theodore sighed patiently, and repeated, still speaking in their favorite way. 'I said, "Hello, Alvin. Did you need something from me?"'_

_Alvin was still staring intently at the thin rope, but replied. 'Whatcha' playin' with?'_

_Theodore lifted the object of attention and held it in front of him. 'A jump rope. You wanna try it?' He thrust his hand forward and offered it to his younger brother._

"_Yes!" Alvin exclaimed with (in his personal opinion), an over-enthusiastic voice and expression. He yanked the rope out of Theodore's outstretched hand, and held the way his brother had seconds earlier._

"_O…kay," Theodore responded in surprise to Alvin's sudden outburst._

_Alvin counted off to three in his mind, then tried to mimic his older brother's fluid skips and twirling of the rope._

"_One… Two… Three…" Theodore ticked off the successful jumps._

'_Hey, Theodore! I'm doing it!' Alvin, caught up in his own excitement, tripped over the rope and came crashing painfully onto the hard, unforgiving floor. Alvin fell flat on his face with his knee connecting roughly with the ground. He lay there on the floor groaning with pain._

_End Flashback_

Alvin shuddered at the memories, and lay the offending article down in a line on the floor. He turned to Simon with a glare plastered onto his small features. Right then, he realized that Simon had snatched his glasses out of the younger toon's small hand. Alvin drew in a sharp breath and spoke loudly and clearly. 'Cross this line! Cross it! I dare you!'

Simon stared back with a look filled with just as much contempt. 'Maybe I will. What are you gonna do about it? Trip on me?' He sneered, and smirked when his brother glared back full force. The look in Alvin's eyes were rather threatening and their bleak color didn't help at all. If anything, the blackness made him look even angrier.

'Don't even think about crossing it!!!!' Alvin declared menacingly.

Simon smirked to himself and poked a foot over the line. Soon, he moved the rest of his body to follow. He grinned in satisfaction when Alvin looked thoroughly steamed.

'Oh, you're just _askin'_ for it now, Simon.' Alvin took a few paces back, and then shot forward into a flying leap.

Theodore, who was watching from a safe distance, came and pulled the rope out of the way when he realized that his siblings were really going at it. He then retreated to the couch, and threw the jump rope over his shoulder.

Simon side-stepped last second and Alvin tumbled to the floor yet again. 'Do you suffer from uncontrollable falling down?' Simon asked with a sneer on his face.

Alvin whipped around at lighting fast speeds and shot into Simon's stomach, sending both boys to the ground.

"Fellas!" thundered Dave. All three snapped their heads towards Dave. Alvin was sitting on top of Simon's chest with his feet pinning the blue sleeves of Simon's shirt. Theodore was huddled on the couch, holding his belly. Dave was standing in the doorway, looking very intimidating… and holding a jump rope in his hand. By the red mark on his face, it smacked into him.

"Uh oh…" All three said sheepishly.

(*) Lot's of people have been asking us what exactly a C-Space was and we thought we'd describe it better here at the bottom. You see, it's hard to really describe something like this in the story without mentioning examples. We've chosen a few that we think almost everyone can access.

1) In_ Back to Our Future_, (If you don't own it on DVD, we believe it's on YouTube, but under the name Back to Alvin's Future. You may want to check both names.) during _Alvin's Harmonica_ (The 90's version) Alvin reaches behind his back, pulls his harmonica out, puts it in front of the camera, and then pushes his hand back behind his back. He was accessing his C-Space when he did that.

2) In _Alvin and the Chipmunks Meet Frankenstein_: During the scene where Alvin is basically going insane. He has just drunk the potion and had his 10,000 volt chaser. He turns into a toon monster. While he is going insane, he pulls a number of things from behind his back: paint can, an autograph book, and a mallet. He is getting these things from his C-Space. 

(2) Tn. is short for Tooner. Kind of like how Dr. is short for doctor.

(3) Snatch refers to an element of Tooning (Toon Theory) that will be explained later. 

_**Read the Authoresses' Note!**_

**Kitty: Hmm… *Tries to think of something to say.* *isn't succeeding* Well… **_**this**_** chapter was fun to write. *In sarcastic tone* *Rolls eyes and crosses arms.* **

**Chipmunklover: Yeah, especially since I had to nag you to write your part. **

**Kitty: *Rolls eyes again.* But, seriously. After she got me writing it, it actually WAS kinda fun.**

**Chipmunklover: I got to write all the boring stuff… **

**Kitty: *jumps up and down, acting like a dork with a stupid smile* Yeah, but you made it fun!!!**

**Chipmunklover: Whatdaya mean? **

**Kitty: Well, you made it fun-y!!!**

**Chipmunklover: What do you mean fun-y? From where I'm sittin' it was pretty boring.**

**Kitty: Well, yeah, 'cause you wrote it.**

**Chipmunklover: But – I digress – our opinions don't matter. It's what you sitting at your computer, wherever you are, whether it be the U.K. or Finland-, **

**Kitty: *Interrupting while clapping and cheering* FINLAND FANS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! You ROCK!!!**

**Chipmunklover: *Ignoring Kitty's interruption* - no matter how old you are, **_**your**_** opinions are the one's that matter. So drop us a line, tell us what we're doing wrong and what we need to improve on. **

**Kitty: *Interrupting again* Got any qs? **

**Chipmunklover: *Interrupting Kitty this time* Questions, in case you didn't catch that.**

**Kitty: *Glaring at Chipmunklover* *Deadpan* Yeah, what she said. *Immediately cheering up.* Ask 'em! We're gonna do a Q and A on our profile.**

**Chipmunklover: It's an FAQ.**

**Kitty: Same differce!**

**Chipmunklover: It's difference! **

**Kitty: So?! I'm from the south, so are you! That's the way that we talk! Stop naggin' me woman!**

**Chipmunklover: If you say things right, I wouldn't have to nag you…**

**Kitty: *Mumbles* Stupid… Simon particularities on grammar… get a freakin' life. **

**Chipmunklover: Anyway, I guess what we're getting at here is please review! Please?! We're writing this thing out of our own time and we'd like to learn how we should approve and if you like this fic, so review! **

**Kitty: Now!**

**Chipmunklover: Do you always have to have the last word?**

**Kitty: Do you?**

**Chipmunklover: No.**

**Kitty: Then neither do I.**

**Chipmunklover: Me either.**

**Kitty: Yep…**

**Chipmunklover: You do have to have the last word! Look at that!**

**Kitty: Me?! What about you?!**

**Chipmunklover: I am not speaking to you.**

**Kitty: I'm not talking to you either.**

**Chipmunklover: Humph.**

**Kitty: Last freakin' word…**

***Both leave***

**Voice over: Oh no! They're not talking to each other. Review and tell them what you think. It might get them to speak to each other! **

**Kitty: *Sticks head in the door* Where did the voice over come from? We didn't pay for that.**

**Chipmunklover: Last word!**

**Kitty: Whatever! **

**Chipmunklover: See!**

**Voice over: Just shut up and go…**

**Chipmunklover: Look at this; he's the one who needs the last word.**

**Kitty: Yeah.**

**Voice over: *Sighs***

**Chipmunklover: [looks at Kitty Seville]**

**Kitty Seville: [Looks at Chipmunklover]**

**Both together: We are SO not paying him. **


	4. Part 1: Sept 23 Thru Sept 25, 1958

**(Notes: Read the dates; they are important. All single quotes are spoken in 'Chipmunk'. The boys are in their Alvin Show forms, and as such they believe that Alvin is the youngest.)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters (Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave Seville) along with real people (Ross Bagdasarian Sr.) do not belong to us. They belong to their respectable owners or to themselves if that applies. However, we do own the names of the many Tooning Techniques (C-Space, ToonZoom, Scrambling) mentioned. Chipmunklover owns Daniel and Chloe Allen, while Kitty Seville owns Kelli Allen. Any of the concepts and characters can be used with our express permission. **_

"_Fellas!" thundered Dave. All three snapped their heads towards Dave. Alvin was sitting on top of Simon's chest with his feet pinning the blue sleeves of Simon's shirt. Theodore was huddled on the couch, holding his belly. Dave was standing in the doorway, looking very intimidating… and holding a jump rope in his hand. By the red mark on his face, it smacked into him._

"_Uh oh…" All three said sheepishly._

_--_

_**SEPTEMBER 23, 1958**_

Dave glared at all three boys sitting in front of him on the couch. Alvin's expression was one of anger slash guilt, Simon's was one of just guilt, and Theodore's was one of discomfort and pain.

Dave paced back and forth, occasionally throwing glances toward one of the three boys. He sighed when he saw Alvin and Simon share a glare and he pushed them apart.

"Theodore," he commanded his voice hard, "sit between your brothers. I don't trust them."

Theodore looked up at Dave with tear wet eyes. "Do. I. Have. To?" He scooted over a little away from his brothers in agreeance with his words.

Dave shook but didn't force him. He was new to this parenting thing and it baffled him that the two more outspoken brothers would fight like this. Sure, he had "grown up" as an only "child" **(*) **but he was pretty sure that siblings didn't try and kill each other like this.

"I don't know what I'm gonna do with you." He mumbled, not intending for the boys to hear.

" What. Do. You. Mean. ' What. Are. You. Gonna. Do. With. Us?'"

Dave started and looked down at the boys. Simon was glaring Alvin and the red clad boy was looking at Dave expectantly. He was obviously the one that had spoken. "Well, youneed to be punished."

Alvin's eyes narrowed. "We. Don't. _Need_. To. Be. Anything."

Dave shook his head, "What am I gonna do with you?" He reiterated, mumbling once again.

At this, Theodore jumped off the couch and bolted up the stairs, pouring on the ToonZoom as he went.

All three remaining in the room watched with wide eyes, wondering what the heck had just happened.

Dave shook his head and looked back at the two boys left on the couch. "I think I know what he's doing," he began, "and he's been punished enough as it is."

Simon and Alvin looked up at Dave questioningly, as if telling him to explain.

Dave sighed and glanced towards the stairs. "You remember that ham Theodore accidentally ate in that sandwich three days ago?" Both boys nodded, "I don't think it reacted with his system all that well. His body just got rid of it in the fastest way possible." Both cringed, imagining Theodore hunched over the toilet bowl, getting rid of all the food he had eaten in the last few days. They both felt the need to run up to him and comfort him, but Dave's glare kept them glued in place.

He watched them bounce in their seats, trying to keep themselves stationary and he resolved right then what their punishment would be.

He dished it quickly, wanting to let them be with their bother. "Simon: dish duty. Alvin: dusting." He waved his hand as dismissal and watched as they tore up the stairs.

--

_**SEPTEMBER 23, 1958**_

_Dear Journal, _

_Ross gave me this notebook today after I had finished my punishment for fighting with Alvin. He had noticed yesterday how I had moved my hands while sitting at the kitchen table. I had thought it was just normal fidgeting, but apparently, I had been "writing" and had not noticed._

_Once I had finished washing the dishes that had piled up in the sink, (a constant reminder of Dave's inability to cook) as a part of my punishment. I had sat down at the table to rest my raisiny hands when Ross came in holding a simple blue notebook. He had dropped the notebook on the table in front of me, making me jump, and had commanded me to write whatever he said._ _His actions were pushy, but his attitude was patient._

_I did as he said, but wasn't sure that I would know how to do what he wanted. I was very surprised and happy to find that my hands knew exactly how to draw the letters that Ross listed off. _

_Soon, I had the whole alphabet memorized and I could write a few simple words. It took me only a few hours to learn how to sound out the words and spell them from the way they sounded. _

_Taking my knowledge from the few books I had managed to read, I wrote a few simple sentences before sitting down to write this. _

_My hand is cramping now, and Ross told me not to overdo it, so I'm gonna stop. _

_-Simon_

--

Simon carefully closed his notebook and slipped it into his C-Space before getting up from the table. He pushed his chair under and slipped out of the room and up the stairs as quietly as he could. Alvin, Theodore, and Dave were taking short afternoon naps, _siestas_, his brain told him, where what they were called in Mexico and Spain.

Ross had left the small suburban house right after he had handed Simon his notebook. He had left with the excuse that his wife had called.

Simon secretly suspected that Ross wanted to get his own _siesta_ in after the two long days that Alvin had been awake. That little bugger was a handful; even Simon could see that with his limited knowledge on life.

Simon shook his head sadly as he mounted the stairs. They hadn't even been alive for ten days and Alvin had managed to instigate a fight between himself and his eldest brother. Simon knew that he was to blame also, because he had let Alvin's words get to him, but that didn't mean that he wasn't going to try to blame it on Alvin just as much as Alvin was trying to blame it on him.

Simon quietly pushed his way into the small room he shared with his brothers in Dave's small house. It was only a two bedroom house and that meant that he and his brothers had to squeeze into the only remaining room. Dave had said that he was going to trade rooms with them, because he could manage to survive in the small room. He had pushed that promise to the top of his to-do list after Alvin and Simon's fight because it was obvious that they couldn't be kept cooped up in a small space for too long without pushing each other too far.

What Dave didn't know was that they had fought not because they were tired of each other's presence. Quite the opposite actually, they enjoyed spending time with each other. But, Simon suspected, the real reason that Alvin had flipped the channel that had started the whole thing, was because he was tired of the tension that he built up in the house just as much as Simon.

The fight had been a way to release all that pent up tension in one fell swoop. Sure, it got Alvin and Simon in trouble, but to Alvin it was probably worth it.

Simon jumped slightly when Alvin shifted in his sleep and let out a loud snore. Alvin's hat was hanging on the right bedpost of Alvin's bed and Simon couldn't help but look back and forth between Theodore and Alvin and marvel at how much they looked like each other when Alvin didn't have that thing to help differentiate between the two.

Simon padded quietly across the floor, having deposited his shoes under his bed a few days before. They had been getting tight around the toes and he had decided rather quickly that the pain wasn't worth protecting his sensitive feet.

He grabbed Alvin's hat off the post and studied the small red thing. The hat had gone through a lot of abuse the past few days and it still looked new. Alvin had even accidently dropped it as he was running around outside and Dave had accidently run it over with the car, but it had escaped without a scratch.

The incident had struck Simon as odd and he knew that he had to find out why, so without hesitation, he stuck the hat under his arm and retreated out of the room.

Simon jumped lithely onto the banister and slid down to the bottom floor. He landed lightly on the balls of his feet and he used his momentum from the ride down to take off for the kitchen.

He jumped up onto the counter using his left over energy and slid to a stop right before he hit the stove. He then stood up and reached upward to open the top cupboards. He grabbed one of the pots that were up there and he set it down on the counter before dropping back to the floor.

His knees jarred on impact and he winced at the pain that shot up through his legs. He then grabbed the pot and filled it with water from the sink before setting it on the stove. He flicked the knob up to high and set about to find some scissors while he waited for the water to start boiling.

--

Simon hummed a tuneless melody to himself as he hopped back up on the counter with the scissors in his hands. He grabbed Alvin's hat from where he had set it and he looked it over once before taking the scissors and trying to undo the seam that held the whole thing together.

When he couldn't get the scissors to pierce the simple looking seam on the hat, Simon glanced over at the pot of water to see if it was boiling yet. It simmered quietly as the heat rose and Simon sighed to himself as he hopped back down from the counter and onto to the floor.

He let himself use a burst of ToonZoomto get to the table and he slid to a stop before jumping up into one of the four chairs. There was a piece of paper resting on the smooth surface with little notes jotted here and there and Simon turned it over to write something on the back.

_Scissors did not pierce it._

He flipped it back over and read over everything he had written beforehand to reacquaint himself with the data.

From his observation, Simon had been able to conclude that Alvin's hat was indestructible, and he was trying to test this theory. He didn't exactly know what he would do if he accidentally destroyed Alvin's hat (and proved himself wrong), and he silently hoped it wouldn't come to that, because Alvin had already proved that he could kick Simon's butt any day of the week.

He scanned the page with his eyes again and nodded to himself before getting up to check the water again.

Simon smiled to himself when he saw that the water was at a steady boil. He grabbed Alvin's hat from where he had left it on the counter and gently held it over the water. He felt the steam sting his hand and he silently hoped his he was right before dropping the hat and watching it plunge into the burning water.

Simon closed one eye in fright as he watched the hat bob up and down, the steam that was collecting under it made it bloat and he feared the steam alone would make it burst. He didn't want the hat to be destroyed in the water; he just wanted to make the fibers looser. He wanted to see if the hat was more venerable when it was wet.

He glanced back at the water for a few more seconds before beginning a search for a knife.

--

After Simon's successful search for a knife, he had decided that the hat was soaked through and he grabbed a pair of tongs from a drawer and fished it out of the water.

He carefully set it on the counter beside the stove and turned the burner off before grabbing the knife from where he had set it. He picked the hat up with the tongs again and noted the red pool it had left. The color had bled.

Simon held the hat up toward the light and he examined it before putting it back down on the counter in the pool of red water. He then grabbed the pot off the burner and poured its boiling contents down the sink. He dropped the pot in after all the water had disappeared and went back to the hat.

He grasped the knife with his right hand while the held the hat up with the tongs. The water dripped off and pooled on the floor while Simon tried to work up the nerve to stab Alvin's most precious belonging.

He shook his head to clear it. He was being stupid. Why was he trying to destroy Alvin's hat? Just for some stupid experiment to see if it was indestructible?

Simon was just about to set the hat back down on the counter and forget the whole thing when he heard something and froze.

'Where is that thing? I know I had it when I went to sleep…' Alvin was mumbling in Chipmunk, but Simon could hear him clearly. He cringed when he heard Alvin's footfalls get closer and he tried to move and clean up his mess. But, his limbs wouldn't move and he grinned sheepishly at Alvin as the smallest chipmunk stumbled into the room.

'What,' Alvin asked in Chipmunk as his eyes moved back and forth between Simon and his hands. Simon realized how outrageous he must look to Alvin. He was holding Alvin's hat up with the knife pointed at it like he was about to stab it. The red water had continued to drip from the hat and it had collected on the floor under the hat. It looked like he had succeeded in his fiendish plot and had actually stabbed the hat, making it bleed. 'do you think you're doing?'

Simon carefully placed the knife down but he couldn't get his left arm to obey and he continued to hold the hat up like the Statue of Liberty held up her torch. Alvin glared at him and jumped up to grab his hat.

He managed to get it after the third jump and he slammed it down on his head, not really realizing that it was still steaming. Simon cringed as Alvin glared holes through his head and he turned to grab the dishtowel that was resting on the counter a few feet away. He quickly wiped down the counter while Alvin tapped his foot impatiently, waiting for Simon to answer.

Just as Simon was about to speak, Alvin yelled out and he threw his hat off. He started to stomp on it like it was on fire and he wanted to suffocate the flames. Simon laughed quietly at his brother's actions and Alvin paused in his stomping to glare at him.

'Do. Not. Touch. My. Cap.' Alvin ordered through gritted teeth in Chipmunk. He grabbed the red piece of flattened material and looked his over before punching it in the middle to make it go back to its original shape. Simon's eyes widened as Alvin placed it back on his head; still looked new!

'Alvin,' He began as he threw down the towel. 'Don't you see?! You're hat is indestructible!'

Alvin's eyes flashed and he pushed his hat down farther on his head. 'Oh, yeah? Well, let's see if your glasses are the same way!' He looked at Simon evilly before launching himself toward his taller brother. Simon saw him coming at the last second and he twisted around to avoid Alvin's assault. Alvin anticipated this and he switched directions at the last second so he sped past Simon, snatching his glasses off his face in the process.

Alvin laughed evilly as he took off with Simon's glasses. He ran outside the door and into the garage where he grabbed a hammer. Simon followed, right on his heals, even though he couldn't see, but he froze when he saw Alvin holding the hammer over his only pair of glasses, ready to strike.

'N-now Alvin, let's not be hasty.' Simon coughed nervously when he noticed Alvin's hand twitch slightly.

'No Simon, let's.' Alvin raised his arm up and he let it fall, slamming the hammer into the top of Simon's glasses. Simon cringed and hid his eyes behind his hands, not wanting to see what caused the crunching sound that resonated around the room.

After the cracking stopping, Simon glanced through his fingers to see how much damage had been done to his glasses.

None.

His eyes widened when he saw his glasses still in one piece, no worse for wear from what Alvin had just done to them. He darted forward and grabbed them off the table before Alvin could get a second chance at them.

Once they were once again secure on his face, Simon glanced at Alvin. The shortest Chipmunk was staring at the spot where Simon's glasses had been only a few seconds ago in shock. Simon let his gaze travel to Alvin's hand and he noticed that the hammer was missing.

He looked around and found the source of the cracking and crunching he had heard earlier. Somehow, the hammer had flown through the window.

'But… But… how? Hammer? Glasses? ' Alvin mumbled to himself as he looked back and forth between the window and the table. Suddenly, he jerked his head upward and glared at Simon. "Simon!" **(2)**

Simon shrugged and turned on his heel to leave, but Alvin grabbed the back of his shirt. 'Explain.' He ordered through gritted teeth as he dug his heels into the ground to keep Simon from going anywhere.

'It's like I said, your hat is indestructible; so are my glasses.' And with that, he continued on his merry way back into the house, hoping that Alvin wouldn't get into_ too_ much trouble about the broken window.

--

_**SEPTEMBER 25, 1958 **_

Ross walked into the room and set his stuff down by the big black box dominating the middle of the room.

'What do you think is?' Theodore asked in Chipmunk as he peeked around the corner.

'It's a bag, Theodore.' Simon answered as he mussed Theodore's hair.

'Not _that_,' he spat back, adding extra emphasis on 'that', 'the big black box the bag is _by_!'

'You find out; you wanna know!' Alvin suddenly yelled out as he pushed Theodore forward. Theodore, who wasn't paying attention, stumbled into the small room and turned to glare at Alvin. Alvin didn't react until Simon elbowed his in the side. 'What?!' He yelled out as he glared at his taller brother. Simon gestured toward Theodore and Alvin's face fell into an innocent look. 'I tripped, sorry.' He said, deadpan, as he looked at his hand.

Theodore gave Alvin a flat look but spun around and his face fell as he saw the danger before him.

The box was huge with giant white and black teeth. Theodore threw a look over his shoulder and Alvin waved at his hand at him in a signal to go forward. 'Go!' He snapped.

Theodore gulped and took a few tentative steps forward. The box loomed at him and he jumped when it creaked. He almost ran back to his brothers, but Simon's reassuring tone kept him where he was.

'It's not gonna eat you, keep going!'

Theodore gulped but moved forward again. When he reached the intimidating object, he looked back at his brothers again. They motioned for him to keep going but he shook his head.

Alvin glared and Theodore turned around slowing and cautiously reached his hand to poke one of the white teeth.

_Ding! _

Theodore dived for cover as a high pitched tone resonated through the room.

'You broke it!' Alvin yelled as he ran into the room, not heading the danger. He skidded to a halt as he took in the huge size of the thing and he looked at Theodore with gleaming dark eyes. "Get! UP!" He yelled in English as he pulled Theodore to his feet. The green clad child didn't fight, but didn't help either.

Finally, one push and tug at a time, the two boys fell onto the ground by Simon's feet. Simon dropped to his knees beside them and started to asses them for damage after their near-death experience'.

"Boys?" A deep voice sounded in front of them. They all jumped, thinking it was the monster coming to eat them. "What are you _doing_ out here boys?"

All three sighed in relief when they saw it was Ross. Alvin jumped up to his feet and pointed in the direction of the monster. "It. Attacked. Us!" He squeaked out as he showed a pale Theodore as proof.

"What did? The piano?" Ross asked as he walked back into the room. He ran down the keys and all three boys covered their ear.

"Stop!"

"It's just a piano, boys." Ross reassured as he pressed the keys again.

"What's. A. Piano?" All three asked together.

"A piano is a big box with keys that you press to make music."

"Oh." All three replied, laughing at their misconception.

Ross ran his hands down the keys again. "And I'm gonna teach you how to play it."

--

**(*) Toons do not actually grow, hence the quotes. **

**(2) Well, what happened here? Lessee… Alvin tried to smash Simon's glasses with a hammer. Simon's glasses, being indestructible, like Alvin's hat (that will be explained later), caused the hammer to bounce off the frames and out of Alvin's small grip. The hammer then soared out the window.**

_**READ THE AUTHORESS'S NOTE!!! DANGIT! **_

**Ashley (Chipmunklover): There you go!**

**Kitty: There you go!**

**Ashley: There you go!**

**Kitty: There you go!**

**Ashley: Stop it!**

**Kitty: Stop it! **

**Ashley: *Sigh* Anyway, that was the long awaited chapter. **

**Kitty: Yep.**

**Ashley: Do you wanna tell 'em about the contest?**

**Kitty: Sure…? **

**Ashley: *Motions for Kitty to continue* **

**Kitty: Okkay, so in our effort to get more reviews and just have fun, we decided to start a writing contest! Yay! There's info on it on our profile! **

**Ashley: Yeah! Go check it out people! Also, please read the first oneshot that goes with this story and review! We haven't gotten any reviews for it yet!**

**Kitty: But make sure you review this story first! **

**Ashley: Review!**

**Kitty: Review!**

**Ashley: Review!**

**Kitty: Review! **

**Ashley: Stop it!**

**Kitty: Stop it!**

**Ashley: Fine. I'm gonna go take a shower and head to bed. Night!**

**Kitty: … What she said! **


	5. Part 1: Sept 26 thru Sept 28, 1958

**Notes: Read the dates; they are important. All single quotes are spoken in 'Chipmunk'. The boys are in their Alvin Show forms, and as such they believe that Alvin is the youngest.)**

_**Disclaimer: All recognizable characters (Alvin, Simon, Theodore, and Dave Seville) along with real people (Ross Bagdasarian Sr.) do not belong to us. They belong to their respectable owners or to themselves if that applies. However, we do own the names of the many Tooning Techniques (C-Space, ToonZoom, Scrambling) mentioned. Chipmunklover owns Daniel and Chloe Allen, while Kitty Seville owns Kelli Allen. Any of the concepts and characters can be used with our express permission. **_

_**--**_

_Small things that you never expect can change your life. _

_**SEPTEMBER 26, 1958**_

"Mmm," Alvin hummed to himself as he chewed the bite of pie in his mouth. Mrs. Bagdasarian was an excellent cook and her pies were as exquisite as possible, with crispy crusts and juicy apples.

'This pie is wonderful,' Simon mumbled around the semi-chewed food in his mouth. His Chipmunk was smooth and one could tell he was getting used to using his vocal chords.

Alvin and Theodore nodded in agreement while digging deeper into their own slices. Theodore had more pie on his face than in his mouth, but, he still seemed to have enjoyed the pieces that managed to make it in.

A comfortable silence settled over all three and they finished their pie quickly, enjoying each new bite as if it were the first.

Alvin frowned as he moved to dig out a new bit but was rewarded with the _clink_ that signaled he had hit the plate instead of soft pie.

He gazed down at the plate, slightly depressed, as he wished for a new piece of pie. But, the pie gods weren't listening to him, because when he looked up, he saw that the time was empty except for a few crumbs.

He sighed again and turned to look out the window. As Alvin got lost in visions of pie and the sweet apples that were now sitting snuggly in his stomach, Ross watched worriedly as the red clad boy's eyes crossed as he lost focus.

Alvin had been having concentration issues lately. He would regularly zone out and his head would fly up into the clouds as he thought about who knew what. His brain was obviously still trying to figure things out, even though Alvin had been alive for a good few days now.

Ross was beginning to worry tha-.

"Hey. Look!" Theodore's yell cut off Ross's thoughts and the green dressed toon bolted towards the window. Alvin managed to scoot out of the way at the last second, shaking his head to shoo away the thoughts of bakery sweets.

Theodore jumped onto Alvin's chair and pointed at something outside the window. "Simon!" He yelled out again, this time getting his brother's attention. 'C'mere!' The second word was in Chipmunk and Simon hurried over without a thought.

When he arrived, Simon stood silently as he followed Theodore's finger. _Well, this is a surprise…_ He thought to himself as he watched five figures unload a moving truck in front of the house to the left of theirs.

They lived in a small neighborhood, so small that no matter which window you looked out of, you could only see one of the five houses around. Three were across the street, while the other two were on either side. Of course, the boys had had all the time they needed to scope out the neighborhood. With nothing to do for the past few days, all three had each staked out a window and had watched the comings and goings of their small piece of the world.

All three had picked up that the house to the left of theirs was empty, the last owners having moved to Kentucky long before the boys showed up, and they avoided looking in that direction, mainly because there wasn't really anything _to_ look at.

But now, it seemed that they were going to have new neighbors.

'Is it them?' Theodore asked, looking up at Simon. His brother nodded and mussed Theodore's hair a little.

'Yeah,' He replied as Alvin walked up to get a look. 'Daniel, Chloe, and Kelli are moving in next door.' **(*)**

**--**

_**SEPTEMBER 27, 1958**_

Ross sighed and sat back in his chair, staring at the sheet of paper in front of him. On the top of the page, in large bold font was, **Time for Joy**. It was the rough draft of a song he had written with Dave. He raised his eyes to look across the room at the three boys sitting on the floor. Alvin was watching, transfixed as the images flashed across the screen. It was a random Bugs Bunny cartoon. Saturday morning cartoons, Ross found, calmed Alvin down tremendously. Simon and Theodore were also watching with fascination, but were not in a hypnotized state.

Ross looked back at the paper again before calling out to the Toons, "Fellas, can you come over here? I have something to show you three." He moved the paper to the table beside the couch, and patted the seat beside him. The chipmunks seemed to catch on quickly. Moving away from the television, they jumped onto the couch as Ross stood up. He moved to stand in front of them and started to think about how he was gonna tell them what he needed to say.

"What. Is. It. Ross?" Simon asked looking directly at him. Ross looked up and put on a confused face.

"Huh?" he blurted. He was thinking so hard he forgot the little Toons were in front of him.

"What. Were. You. Gonna. Show. Us?" Theodore prodded. He wanted to go back to watching the funny cartoons.

Ross nodded. "Oh, uh, right." He walked up to the table and lifted the paper off of it. He handed it to Simon and allowed the three to look over it. "What would you say when I told you that you're gonna sing a song?" He braced his self for whatever they would do. He learned from the past week or so that they were unpredictable.

Alvin, who had not said anything the entire time jumped up and exclaimed, "I. Would. Say. 'Of. Course!' I'd. Be. Happy. To. Sing. A. Song!" He smiled widely and looked as though he was going to explode. He glanced at his brothers to see their reactions and was met with disapproving glares and he frowned. They obviously didn't share the same enthusiasm as he did. When he thought about it some more, Alvin didn't exactly understand why they wouldn't want to sing. He always heard the music in things. The melodies of the birds chirping, the rhythms of a steady dripping faucet, and even the simple beat of walking feet. Every time he heard these things, he just wanted to sing along. Even if he didn't have any prewritten words, he always thought of his own. Whenever he was alone (though it wasn't very often) he sang quietly to his self. When Ross was teaching them how to play piano, as he read the words, he wanted to sing them along with the music. After staring at his brothers for a short while, he sat back down and looked at his hands. _Just because I'm the oldest, doesn't mean that I can control what they think…_ Alvin's eyes widened. Where did _that_ come from? He wasn't the oldest. Simon was. At least, that's what they all thought…

Ross frowned as well. Simon and Theodore didn't look like they wanted to do anything other than sitting and watching TV. He looked over at Alvin and shed a small grin. _At least Alvin wants to sing. That's a relief. If none of them wanted to sing, then I don't know what I'd do. I just wish his brothers hadn't shot him down like that…_ "Come on, guys! Give it a try! Please? For me?"

Theodore pondered over the newest proclamation and shrugged slightly. "I. Guess. I'll. Give. It. A. Try…" He cringed as Alvin gave him a big hug and Simon glared at him.

Ross smiled. "That's wonderful! What about you, Simon?" He gave the small boy his best 'puppy-dog-eyes' look and hoped for the best.

'Yeah, come on, Simon! I mean, all you haveta do is try! If you really can't sing, which I doubt, you don't have to! Pleeeeeeease?' Alvin pleaded in Chipmunk, also as assaulting Simon with his own 'puppy-dog-eyes' look. Of course, for Alvin, it ended with a hand in the face.

"I. Just. Don't. Know." Simon stated, getting up from the couch. As he stood, the paper fell from his lap and onto the floor. Alvin stared at it briefly before jumping down to pick it up.

"What's. It. Sound. Like?" Alvin asked, already reading over the words. _Christmas, Christmas time is here. Time for joy and time for cheer. We've been good but we can't last. Hurry Christmas. Hurry fast. _

Ross gave another grin and started humming the simple repeating melody for the song. He had a huge satisfying feeling inside of him as Alvin started to sway with the tune. As it came to a close, Alvin ran into the other room and slammed the door, locking it form the inside. Ross looked highly confused before turning to Theodore, who was half asleep. "Come on, Theodore. Let's go watch some more cartoons."

Theodore smiled hugely and jumped down. "Okay!" he exclaimed, running for the TV. Ross followed, laughing at his antics.

As for Alvin, he was sitting in the room (which actually turned out to be a closet) softly singing the song. He was extremely pleased at how well it sounded. _At least we're singing a good song. Well done, Ross. Well done._

Simon, on the other hand, went to their bedroom after storming out of the living room. He sat on his bed thinking about… stuff. Mainly about singing a song for, like, the whole _world_. He wasn't sure he was comfortable with that. What if he _wasn't_ any good at singing? What if he _couldn't_ sing? There were too many possible situations, and not enough time to think about it. Simon slid down so that his head was resting against the pillow. He let out a long sigh and closed his eyes. Well, while he was here, he might as well take a nap. Maybe he'd be able to think better when he woke up. _At least I hope so…_

--

As Alvin was singing over the song in the closet, he furrowed his brow. _Something's missing…_ he thought. He stood up from where he was seated, and looked in the pockets of the coats hanging around him. **(2)** Finally, his hand came back out holding a blue fountain pen. Alvin smiled and sat back down, placing the paper on the floor. He looked at it for a second, before lowering the pen to write, _Me, I want a hula hoop!_ Alvin lifted up to look at his handiwork, and was shell-shocked to realize that he actually _wrote_ something. He didn't know he knew how to write, even though it was scratchy and showed his poor penmanship. He shook he head, hoping to think about that later before scribbling out what was written before; _Gosh, just see it loop-de-loop._

Alvin nodded in satisfaction before looking at the other half of the page. He scribbled out the line, _Again, just see it loop-de-loop_, and replaced it with, _I still want a hula hoop_. Then, he knew it was perfect. He picked the paper up again, and stood up to put the fountain pen back in the coat it was from. He'd think one man could have so many coats… Then again, maybe one was Ross's. He came over often enough. Alvin sang through the song one last time to be sure that it still flowed nicely, then he opened the door and left the closet. He was still looking at the paper as he walked over to Ross.

"Ross. I. Have. Somethin'. To. Tell. You. About. Your. Song." Alvin stated, showing to the human.

Ross took the paper, and then looked at Alvin. "What is it?" he asked, moving Theodore form his lap to the floor and standing up to face Alvin.

"Just. Read. It." He told him simply, placing his hands behind his back. Probably checking on his C-Space.

Ross gave him a slightly confused look (as opposed to the look he gave him earlier) and read over the song. As he came to the first place there was a change, his eyes got wider. After he read the second change, his eyes got even wider. "Did you make these changes?" At Alvin's nod he smiled behind the paper and continued. "Well, they're very nice. I think we're gonna keep them. Where'd you get the idea to put a hula hoop in here?"

"I. Heard. About. Them. On. The. Radio." He replied, rocking on his heels.

"Well, congratulations. Your changes have been accepted." Alvin smiled.

--

_**SEPTEMBER 28, 1958**_

Simon sighed as he flipped on the radio. It was staticky for a moment before a man's voice came out. _"This is King Malgen spinning the top forty records of the week, now settle back for a maximum of flatter and a minimum of chatter. To start out the show here's a little ditty called 'Oh Judge Your Honor'." _

Simon let himself fall to the floor as the smooth voices of the singers flowed over him. He was still a little antsy about the song Ross wanted them to sing, but the radio always managed to calm him down.

He chuckled a little as he recalled one of the first memories he had. Alvin had only been awake for a few hours and Ross had decided that the radio would help introduce the boys to a little music. What a mistake that had been.

_--Flashback--_

_Simon jumped a little when the voices started coming out of the box situated by the TV. Ross slowly ambled his way back toward the kitchen, humming the song that was playing as he went. _

_Alvin's head flashed around when his ears picked up the weird sounding music. He quickly got up and moved his way toward the den, stepping carefully so as to not annoy the strange sound making box. _

_Simon looked at Theodore once before following. He had decided earlier that Alvin would always need someone to keep him out of trouble, and he knew that that job would fall to him. _

_Alvin padded toward the box, giving it as wide a berth as possible before running forward and poking it slightly. He then darted back to what he assumed was a safe distance and watched for any reaction that the box or voices might make. _

_He was rewarded with none. The song plowed toward the bridge without so much as a pause and the box didn't even attempt to move. _

_Alvin studied the box. It was made of wood, and had little knobs on the front. But, other than that, there wasn't anything that was vaguely worth mentioning. _

_Finally, Alvin turned to Simon, and with a straight face, said, "The people are trapped inside!" _

_-- End flashback-- _

It had taken the combined efforts of Dave and Ross three hours to convince Alvin that the people were not, in fact, trapped inside, and the box was not, factually speaking, harboring criminals from the law.

Simon shook his head and let it rest on the ground. He was exhausted. He hadn't gotten any sleep the night before because his mind had been whirling around the idea of his brothers and him singing something for people outside of the immediate family. Sure, they had sung for Ross and Dave, but that was for fun. They didn't actually want to _become_ professional singers.

Well, Simon and Theodore didn't.

Alvin was all for the idea of singing for radio. When he had found out that the box actually projected the voices of very talented people across the country, he was ready to get his own voice inside.

Of course, that required practice and long hours of rehearsal, something that hadn't been mentioned to Alvin yet. Mainly for the reason that no matter how much Alvin wanted something, if it required any synonym of work, he wouldn't get off his lazy butt.

Alvin can be called many things, but hardworking wasn't one of them. He would pass off any tasks that didn't have to do with flipping the channels on the TV or turning the knobs on the radio to Simon or Theodore.

Frankly, Alvin was lazy.

Ross was hoping to break this streak by enticing Alvin with breaking up the rehearsal schedule into hour long increments every two days. This way, he reasoned, Alvin wouldn't even suspect they were actually _working_; he would think they were just singing for fun.

Of course, this plan had so many holes, it was almost guaranteed to fail. But, Simon wasn't placing his bets on either side yet. Alvin wasn't exactly the most perspective person in the world and he might not actually see through the ruse. But, even if he did, Simon suspected that Alvin would like it so much, he wouldn't actually want to stop. He might even like it.

But then-

Simon's thoughts were stopped as his ears picked up the next words King Malgen said. _"Up next is _Witch Doctor_ by David Seville." _

_Oh, how unexpected._ Simon had had no idea that Dave sang. Wouldn't Alvin be surprised! He got up to go find his brother as the first few bars of the song flowed by.

That was definitely Dave's voice… but there was something about it that stuck Simon and he stopped.

His eyes widened and he turned on his heel before flinging himself at the radio. He turned the volume knob up and pressed his ear right up the speaker as Dave's voice – or one just like it – echoed around the room.

He narrowed his dark eyes as he caught the words coming out… _The pronunciation was off…_

In his spare time, Simon had taken to hiding behind corners and listening to Dave and Ross talk. The two men had very similar voices, but, as Simon came to notice, very different speech patterns. There were certain words that Ross and Dave said differently, almost making the words sound totally different.

_That was NOT Dave's voice…_ Simon thought to himself as he strained his ears to hear certain missing letters.

'_I _tol' _the Witch Doctor I was in love with you.' _

There it was. Dave would never leave that D off. He was very articulate when it came to speaking clearly. Ross, on the other hand, left off the last letters in words all the time: _hangin', claimin', bakin'. _It wasn't a horrible habit, and Simon knew for a fact that he and his brothers had picked up on it. It was just easier for them to leave off the last sound when speaking in English – and Chipmunk, now that he thought about it.

_That was Ross's voice._

He figured all this out in a matter of seconds, his brain moving at its fastest as his ears listened to the rest of the song.

He was just about to move away and get Alvin so he could hear Ross – under Dave's name – sing on the radio, but he was stopped.

'_Oo, ee, oo, ah, ah, ting, tang, walla, walla, bing bang.' _

The chorus slammed into him like a ton of bricks and he flung himself away from the speaker. Simon managed to trip over his own feet as he scrambled away and he crashed onto his backside.

That… that voice…. It sounded like Alvin.

He stared forward as the song continued, his brain trying to comprehend what he was hearing. There was no way that Alvin had managed to practice and record a song without him noticing. Plus, it was on the top forty albums; there was absolutely no way.

When it ended, he slowly managed to struggle to his feet. He moved through the house like a zombie, not really paying any attention to where he was going. He vaguely noticed that he was passing Theodore and then Alvin in his pursuit for wherever his feet were taking him, but he didn't register the weird looks they were giving him until he was all the way up the stairs.

He stood at the summit of the stairs and looked back and forth, trying to decide which way to go. Eventually, his brain chose left and he marched his way to Dave's room.

Fortunately, Dave was sitting on his bed, listing to the radio – the same station as Simon had been – and reading a book. Simon stopped at the door and watched the man quietly, hoping that Dave would notice him before Simon had to speak up.

Finally, Dave looked up and he motioned Simon in. Simon took a few steps before launching into his prepared speech.

'I just heard Alvin on the radio. How is that possible? Alvin won't even practice the new song with Ross now. How did he learn that other one? How-'

"Whoa, Simon," Dave held up his hands, interrupting Simon. "I can't understand you when you're talking in Chipmunk."

Simon mentally slapped himself and said everything again, this time in detached English.

Dave looked at him quizzically for a moment before recognition cross his face. "Ah, you mean _Witch Doctor_?" Simon nodded. "That's Ross."

Simon couldn't help himself; his mouth dropped open in shock. "What?"

"That's just Ross' voice sped up. He came up with the idea a few months ago."

"But. It. Sounds. Just. Like. Alvin."

Dave nodded, "I know. He and his family had gone broke a few months ago and he decided to spend the last of his money on a voice recorder. He was playing around with it one day and rerecorded his song Witch Doctor, but with the sped up voice in some pieces. It was an overnight success. So, he decided to create a toon to fit the voice – Alvin. But, of course, he knew that toons are very social creatures and decided to make Alvin a few brothers – you and Theodore."

Simon stared at Dave for a few moments, once again shocked out of his skull.

"That's what Ross was trying to tell you earlier, Simon. He knows that you three can sing because he's already heard it. Since Alvin sounds exactly like Witch Doctor, he knows you three are gonna sound good. He has faith in you."

'But that's Alvin. How does he know that Theodore and my voices won't be worse?'

"Simon," Dave sighed, "English."

Simon shook his head, signaling that he had been talking to himself. If Alvin could sing then that would mean that Theodore and he probably could too and that reassurance was all he needed. He would give singing the song a chance, just to see if this singing thing would pan out. Beside, they were young, it's not like they couldn't do something else if it didn't work out.

--

_**SEPTEMBER 28, 1958**_

"Okay, boys. You ready to sing this song for the first time?"

Ross looked over the three. Alvin seemed to be over-flooded with joy, Simon still seemed unsure about the whole thing, and Theodore was just ready for anything. After he saw all three nodding, he turned back to the piano, and started to play the introduction. Simon and Theodore held the paper between them, while Alvin shut his eyes and let the music take him places. At first, all three were going to sing the same part (the part that Alvin would be singing for the final take) so they could get familiar with the song and how to sing it.

As the introduction closed, he nodded to the three to begin to sing. They took off with one voice strong and clear, two voices quiet and weak. Simon and Theodore stared at Alvin singing the song like he wrote it, while they had to look at the words every other line. When they came up to Alvin's first solo line, Simon and Theodore dropped out quickly, grateful that _they_ didn't have solos. After it was over, and they finished the song, Ross gave Alvin an appreciative look.

"Very nice, Alvin! I like how strong your voice was!" Ross then looked over at Simon and Theodore, who were giving Alvin small glares. Alvin had just opened his eyes and was completely oblivious to their stares. "Simon, Theodore, you two did extremely well for singing for the first time. Don't worry about not being able to sing, because you _can_. You sing very well, and I know that you're just gonna get better." Simon and Theodore stopped glaring at Alvin and gave wide smile. They did a good job!

Somehow, they knew that the song was going to be a great success.

"Alright, fellas. Let's sing it again!"

--

_**SEPTEMBER 28, 1958 – LATER THAT DAY – **_

"Here's to new neighbors." Ross toasted the glass of cider in his hand and everyone else followed suit.

"And. To. New. Friends," Alvin added as he winked at Chloe. The small squirrel huffed, rolled her eyes, and turned to look at Daniel. He smirked at her while throwing an arm over her shoulder.

'Relax Chlo,' He soothed in Chipmunk, using her nick-name, 'he's just playin'.'

She huffed again and stomped off, Kelli hot on her heels. Boys were such animals at times. If she hadn't known better, Alvin had been winking and cocking eyebrows at her all afternoon… ever since he'd gotten here. Simon and Theodore were easy to get along with, but Alvin was impossible.

It didn't help that Daniel was encouraging him. Boys were just so infuriating, and they were almost impossible to understand. It was like they tried to confuse her.

Alvin watched her retreating back and he turned to Daniel when Kelli tried to soothe her sister. The little rabbit didn't get far though, because Chloe still looked like she was furious when she spun around, her skirt blossoming out, and dropped onto the couch. Kelli went for the less grand approach, simply jumping onto the couch and next to her sister. The rabbit was so small that Chloe didn't bounce when she landed and her legs weren't even close to hitting the floor.

Alvin sighed, 'what's wrong with her?' He asked, indicating the girl that was now glaring holes in the back of his head.

Daniel gave him a sideways glance and moved away from the table. The three chipmunks followed him out the door and into the yard where a simple looking glider was sitting. It was obviously new from the way the wood shined and the boys were scared to touch it.

Daniel quickly jumped up and moved his legs back and forth to get it going. He motioned for the boys to join him and they decided that they'd risk it. The bounded up a few seconds later and helped him glide.

After a few seconds, Alvin couldn't take the quiet any longer and he began to speak. 'Why didn't you have us over earlier? You knew we were here for a good two days.'

Daniel shook his head. 'Sandy,' she was his adoptive mother, 'didn't want anyone over until the boxes were either moved or unpacked. She made me and Jeff do most of the bulk while Chloe and Kelli sat out here, being girls.'

Alvin smiled and shook his head. Luckily, he didn't have to deal with any girls. His house was full to the brim with males and he liked it that way. He opened his mouth to make a smart comment, but a girlish voice from behind stopped him.

'What's wrong with being a girl?' All four flinched when Chloe came stomping out of the house. She had obviously been listening.

'N-nothing," Daniel replied, jumping off the glider. 'We were just sayin-'

"Kids! Dinner's ready!" Sandy's voice was a welcome getaway from Chloe's obviously angry mood. They rocketed toward the door, leaving Chloe and a newly arrived Kelli behind.

Chloe stamped her foot and started after them, but Kelli grabbed her arm. 'Calm down. They're just being stupid.'

Chloe nodded down at her and took a few deep breaths, calming down almost immediately. She smiled down at the bunny at her side and rubbed her between the ears. "Thanks." She then grabbed her hand and together they made their way back into the house.

When they arrived, everyone else was already seated at the table. Ross and Sandy were conversing very quietly while Dave and Jeff fought over which team for some sport was better. Yup, a normal day.

Sandy had decided that it would be a good idea to have the Seville family – including Ross – over for a Sunday brunch of sandwiches and punch. Especially since the boys were the first real friends that Daniel, Chloe, and Kelli had made. She would've had them over earlier, but the house had been too crowded with boxes for any of them to really move around in. Chloe and Kelli were both really agile and could jump almost anything that was up to half of their height, so they could get around the house fairly easy. But, Daniel, with his two left feet, was usually found stranded in the middle of a circle of boxes. Usually, Chloe or Kelli would have to help him out, either by moving the boxes or coaxing him over the top.

Jeff dolled out the sandwiches, careful to make sure that each of the kids got a peanut butter and jelly and all the adults got ham and cheese. Since Sandy and he were dog toons, they could handle meat, but all six of the children were rodent based toons and as such couldn't digest meat. Ross was human so it was given that he could eat meat and Dave was a human based toon with all the same systems.

"Let's. Eat!" Alvin yelled out before taking a huge bite out of his sandwich. The rest of the table quickly followed, eating with all their might. The peanut butter melted in Chloe's mouth and she nodded at Sandy, signaling that the melted version was a good call. Sandy always melted the PB before putting it on the bread. It added a sense of texture that was seriously lacking when you piled jelly on top.

Soon, everyone's sandwiches were finished and everyone was just leaning back in their chairs, letting their meals slowly digest. But, suddenly, Alvin yelled out.

Everyone turned to look at him and he had his tongue sticking out of his mouth and was staring down at it like it was the most interesting thing in the world.

'Mah. Tongth. Ith. Swellthing.' His words were almost unrecognizable as he tried to speak around his swollen tongue.

Dave and Ross immediately jumped into action. They each grabbed one of Alvin's arms and rushed him out the door, just as he started to wheeze, like his airway was closing.

As Alvin's world started to fade to black, he vaguely heard Dave murmuring soft words while Ross told the others to call the Toonist.

* * *

**(*) You guys remember Daniel, Chloe, and Kelli? The three little toons from chapter 2?**

**(2) Alvin doesn't exactly know how to Snatch yet, so he can't just pull a pen/pencil out of his C-Space.**

**AUTHORESS' NOTE!! **

**Kitty: Dun! Dun! Duuuuuuuun! **

**Ashley: We're cruel aren't we? We update about two months later and leave them with a cliffhanger…**

**Kitty: Duh! Duh! Duuuuuuuuh! **

**Ashley: Anyway, sorry for the lack of updates in past few months. We've both been really busy with school and other things that don't really matter. Plus, this chapter was SUPER long…**

**Kitty: Not to mention totally confusing. **

**Ashley: Yeah, we each basically wrote every other part. So if I finished one and wanted to write my next part and Kitty wasn't finished with the one before I would haveta keep checking with her to make sure it would fit. **

**Kitty: Every. Single. Sentence. Had to be approved before we could write even more. I think we wrote more on chat than on actual Word.**

**Ashley: Not to mention all the freakin' time gaps… I wonder if we fixed those plot holes…?**

**Kitty: I have NOOOO idea. **

**Ashley: Anyway, I'm off to Florida tomorrow, so we had a time crunch as to when this chapter had to get finished. If any of the parts confused you because of the rushing factor and the just disorienting way Kitty writes then-**

**Kitty: Hey!**

**Ashley: Then drop us a review and tell us. We would really love to hear from you. **

**Kitty: 'Love' is a relative term. It could mean like a sister or brother… not in THAT way. **

**Ashley: Yeah, so make sure you review! Or we'll take two more months to update again!**

**Kitty: Yeah!**

**Ashley: Now, if you'll excuse us, we'll be watching Danny Phantom until we get some reviews. **

**Kitty: YAY! Danny Phantom rocks! And Danny's an idiot!**

**Ashley: Yep! Who just let's themselves get hit when they can go intangible? **

**Kitty: *Shrugs* Make sure you review! *Takes off giggling about Danny* **


End file.
